A New Life
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: What will life be like when Hermione accepts a job from Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

New story! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stop crying," Draco Malfoy pled with his daughter as she cried. They were at the market, and despite his desire to not be seen, Lilah had begun to cry minutes after their arrival. Heads turned, patrons glared, some threw piteous looks his way. No one seemed willing to offer any advice on quieting down the child.

There was one face in the crowd that he recognized, and he prayed she hadn't seem him. Just as she passed, the baby let out a high pitched wail, and the curly-haired witch turned to face him. Hermione Granger frowned as she approached. "Is she okay?" she asked. "I heard her clear across the square."

"Go away, Granger," he said with a scowl.

Hermione shrugged. "I could do that," she agreed. "Or I could help. That is, if you'll let me."

He eyed her suspiciously. They weren't friends. In fact, they had never been able to stand one another. He couldn't understand why she would offer to help him. But as Lilah continued to cry, Draco decided he would try anything. Sighing, he said, "Go ahead. Best of luck to you."

She took the baby from his arms and bounced her gently. "Hi, pretty girl," she cooed. "Quite the set of lungs on her. How old is she?"

Draco shrugged. "Eight months," he replied.

Hermione nodded. "Did you know that her nappy is full?" she asked.

Frowning, he shook his head. "I put a spell on it," he muttered.

"Self cleaning charm?" she guessed with a chuckle. Draco nodded. "George tried that once. Poor Roxy got the worst rash from it. I thought Angie was going to kill him for it. Listen, The Leaky is right over there. I could change her."

He knew it was wrong to allow her to take his child somewhere where he wouldn't be able to watch her, but Draco needed a break. "I'll walk over with you," he said. Lilah's cries had decreased to whimpers as they entered the pub. Hermione left Draco for the washroom and returned minutes later with a quiet baby in her arms. "Um, thanks, Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "It's no problem," she replied with a smile. "And look - a happy, dry, rash-free baby."

Draco held the baby who squirmed in his arms. "Do you do this a lot?" he wondered. "Come to the aid of single fathers who can't figure out how to control their children."

"I thought you were married," she said. He shook his head, but gave no more details. "Anyway, no, I don't. I just watch the multitude of Weasley children whenever their parents decide they need a break."

He gestured to an empty table and sat down to feed Lilah. "So, what, you're the Weasley family nanny?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just like spending time with the kids," she replied, looking down at her lap.

Draco continued to spoon feed pureed carrots to his daughter. "Her name is Lilah, by the way," he told her. "I don't think I mentioned that before."

Looking up, she gave him a small smile. "You didn't," she replied. "It's a lovely name though. She looks like you. The carrot on her face even matches the carrot on yours."

Grabbing a napkin, he cleaned his face, then Lilah's. "Hazard of the job," he mumbled. "So, um, it's almost her naptime. Thanks for your help, Granger."

Hermione nodded as he rose to his feet. "I'm glad I could," she replied. "Listen, I'm usually around the market on Thursdays. Not that you need my help, but if you want it, you know where to find me."

Draco offered a noncommittal smile. "Maybe I'll keep an eye out for you," he said. "And I promise not to take any more diapering shortcuts."

"Good," she said with a small laugh. They said their goodbyes, and she watched him and Lilah leave the pub. Sitting alone, she considered the strange, out of character interaction with Draco Malfoy. Though she lived in muggle London, she hadn't thought herself _that_ out of touch of wizarding society. When had Draco Malfoy, husband of Astoria Greengrass, become a single father?

Getting to her feet, she left the pub and the wizarding world behind for her small, two bedroom flat. The sitting room was a mess of discarded magazines and baskets of laundry that needed folding. The television was on and loud. "Oh hey, you're home," her roommate greeted her.

Walking over the the television, Hermione shut it off. "What do you know about Draco Malfoy?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Pansy Parkinson smirked. "So, _so_ much," she replied. "What do you want to know?"

The two had become friends just months after the war had ended. Pansy, cut off by her father for not siding with Lord Voldemort, had spent what little savings she had renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Soon, her money had run out and she was on the streets. Hermione had found her seated on the steps of the pub and approached her. Though the two had never been friends and Pansy had been raised to hate all muggleborns, desperation seemed to win out. Pansy needed a home and Hermione had an extra room to fill. The friendship had formed slowly, but the pair had become inseparable over time.

Hermione grinned and sat down beside her. "For once, living with a gossip comes in handy," she said before giving her a detailed report of their encounter.

When she finished, Pansy looked confused. "Wait, that can't be right," she said. "Astoria has never been pregnant. She did leave Draco about a year ago though. This was during his long string of 'business trips'. He'd be gone weeks at a time. She thought he might have a mistress. Maybe that baby is the product of an extramarital affair."

Hermione frowned. "Can't say I blame her for leaving then," she replied. "He seemed...okay with single parenthood. I mean, sure, he didn't think to change her nappy, but I could tell that he really loves her."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Draco has always loved women," she muttered. "He charms them. All of them. Old, young, friend, family member, conquest, complete stranger. He's just got that way about him. I'd watch out, Hermione. You could be next."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for liking the first chapter! Fingers crossed, you like the second chapter just as much.

* * *

Chapter 2

Despite Pansy's warning, Hermione returned to the market the very next week. Draco Malfoy had never done anything charming, and she was sure he had no intention of starting now. She spotted him near a fruit stand, holding Lilah with one arm while he examined a bushel of apples. He seemed just distracted enough that she could slip by without him noticing her.

But notice her, he did. "Hey Granger," he greeted her. "Finally a friendly face."

Lilah squealed happily at the sight of her as she joined them at the apple cart. "You know, when I told you I came here on Thursdays, I didn't expect you to show up," she told him.

"I didn't know you telling me that banned me from coming," he retorted.

She noticed his struggle to balance the baby and his purchases, and took Lilah from his arm. "I was just trying to make a joke," she explained. "Clearly, humor is not my forte."

Draco sighed. "Sorry, it's been a long day," he replied. "And it's only noon. Bedtime is only seven hours away."

"Hers or yours?" Hermione wondered.

Taking his apples and change, Draco smiled and began to walk away. "Both, most nights," he replied. "She developed an ear infection, so it's been nonstop screaming for three days."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure her searing pain was just a minor interference," she muttered.

"Plus she's teething," he continued. "She bit me the other day. Have you ever been bitten by an eight month old? You'd think it wouldn't hurt, but it does. Oh yes, Granger, it does."

She followed him as they left the market. "Well, she seems alright now," she commented.

He nodded as he led her to the Leaky Cauldron. "She's better now," he confirmed. Opening the door, he let Hermione enter first and choose a table. She sat down with Lilah on her lap. Tiredly, he plopped into the seat across from her. "Are you hungry? Sorry, I didn't think to ask. I'm just so tired."

"Sure, I could eat," she replied. They perused the menu and ordered before an awkward silence pervaded the air. When she could no longer stand the silence, Hermione asked the one question that had been on her mind since their last meeting. "Malfoy, don't you have any help? Nannies or house elves or your parents? Possibly her mother?"

Closing his eyes, Draco shook his head. "I'm sort of...between helpers at the moment," he finally told her.

"So, you've just been going it alone?" she asked. "That must be difficult."

He nodded, but said nothing else as their meals arrived. "I brought it on myself," he admitted without giving any more details. "Now though, I don't know. Help might be necessary. She crawling and getting into everything, and I can't watch her constantly. There's the daycare center at work that takes care of her during the day, but I don't trust them."

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed incredulously. "Aren't you the president of Malfoy Incorporated?" she asked. "Couldn't you just fire them and replace them with a staff you'd feel comfortable with?"

"Yes, Granger, because that's exactly what the president of a company does - human resources," he retorted mirthfully. Hermione grinned and threw a napkin at him. "Besides, it's not like they're bad caregivers. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or overprotective. I don't really trust anyone with her."

She glanced first at Lilah as the little girl made a grab for the carrot on her plate, then at Draco. "I like to think of that as good parenting," she told him. "What if you hired someone? Someone who could stay with her while you're at work. I'm sure with all those children at the center, the adults are a bit overwhelmed."

Draco shrugged. "But how do you know you can trust that person?" he wondered. "People usually sound great in an interview. Doesn't mean they can actually do the job."

Hermione pushed her plate away and cleaned off Lilah's hands. "Why do you trust me?" she wondered. "You seem perfectly content to let me hold her."

"Well, I have known you most of my life," he pointed out. "I know you're smart and caring, and I would hope you wouldn't do anything to hurt my child. I just...I trust you, Granger."

She smiled. "Thanks, Malfoy."

Pulling his coin purse from his pocket, Draco paid for lunch and rose from his seat to take Lilah. "So, can I ask you a question?" he wondered.

"Do I have to answer it?" she asked.

He assured her that if she were truly offended by the question, then it didn't require answering. "I was just curious about your work situation," he said tentatively. "I mean, it's Thursday and you're at the market."

Hermione smirked. "So are you," she pointed out.

"Yes, but I run my company," he replied.

Sighing, Hermione got to her feet and shrugged. "I quit," she said as succinctly as possible. "I was working for the Ministry, but it wasn't what I wanted. So, I quit."

Nodding, he turned and began to leave the pub, sure that Hermione was following him. "What was wrong with Ministry life?" he wondered. "Besides the restrictions and red tape and the fact that they never manage to do anything beneficial."

Hermione walked beside him. "They have terrible coffee in the break room," she replied, eliciting a laugh from Draco. "No, I just thought I'd be able to do more. Honestly, I think they only gave me my job as a publicity stunt."

Draco snorted. "Please, Granger," he said. "You're the smartest person to ever graduate from Hogwarts. I highly doubt they only wanted you because you're Potter's best friend."

"So you admit that some part of them was using me for that," she replied.

They continued to stroll through Diagon Alley, perusing different vendors' carts or entering stores, when Draco stopped outside of the ice cream parlor. Despite her insistence that she shouldn't, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. She refused his offer to buy her an ice cream, so he ordered for her and paid. He handed Lilah to her and took their orders before leading her to an empty table.

"So, Granger, what's the plan now?" he wondered, watching her as she took small spoonfuls of the mint chocolate chip ice cream. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I mean job-wise."

She shrugged. "I've looked into a few things," she told him. "I thought I might like to be a Healer, but I don't know yet. I've got enough money saved up that it's not imperative that I make the decision right now though."

Draco nodded. "I'm only asking because," he said hesitantly, "I was sort of hoping you might be willing to give me a hand with Lilah."


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Friday!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I said yes," Hermione said as she walked through the front door. Pansy closed her book and stared at her friend as she paced their small living room. "He asked and I said yes. Why would I say yes? I just ignored everything you told me about him, and I said yes."

Pansy grinned. "Did Ron propose to you?" she asked.

Hermione stopped pacing. "What? No," she replied. "Pigs will fly before that happens. One would think that after six years, he would propose. Apparently that's a higher form of thinking than he's capable of."

"So, then who proposed to you?" Pansy wondered, thoroughly confused by her friend's agitation.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Malfoy," she stated.

"Malfoy asked you to marry him?"

Sighing, Hermione sat down. "He asked me to take care of Lilah," she said. "On a full-time basis."

Her confusion turned to anger and Pansy vacated the couch, left the living room, and slammed her bedroom door shut. Hermione remained seated, puzzled by Pansy's wordless outburst. Deciding against giving her time to cool down, she went to Pansy's room and opened the door.

Seated on the bed, back against the wall, Pansy glared at her as she entered. "So, you're leaving then?" she asked flatly. "Just pack up everything to move into Draco's house so you can take care of his kid?"

Frowning, she took a seat beside her friend. "I'm not moving out," she assured her. "Draco said nothing about wanting an au pair. It would just be while he's at work so she doesn't have to stay in daycare. There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about."

Pansy scoffed. "No, just Malfoy," she muttered. "He does this, Hermione. He weasels his way into a person's life, and when he's done, he just drops them. He'll charm you, probably use his kid to hook you, convince you to sleep with him, and then he'll never talk to you again. I don't want him to hurt you because you're my best friend and I can't stand the thought of him hurting you."

"Well, I like to think that I'm smart enough not to fall for that," Hermione replied. "Besides, I'm not exactly Malfoy's type."

Pansy gave a half-hearted nod. "What about Ron?" she wondered. "Does he know? Does he even know that you and Draco are friends, or whatever you are?"

Hermione shook her head. Communication had been minimal between the couple for months now, and she was sure that a friendship of any kind with Draco Malfoy would be the final nail in her relationship's coffin. She knew that once she began working for Draco Ron would wonder how she was filling her days, but a fight was something she wanted to avoid. And a fight it would become when Ron found out.

"I don't think Malfoy and I are friends," she said. "I'm his employee now."

But Pansy disagreed. "Being his daughter's nanny can only aid your friendship with him," she stated. "He wouldn't seek you out in the market or take you to lunch if he didn't think there was a chance of the two of you having some kind of relationship. You can deny it all you want, but the two of you are friends. And if I remember Draco correctly, he'll probably want more than that."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "He just wants someone to watch Lilah, and I happen to be available," she replied. "Don't read more into it than that."

Pansy held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, but when he makes a move, don't come complaining to me," she warned. "Although, Draco was always very good in-"

"Enough," Hermione said, blushing. "I don't want to know that."

With a roll of her eyes, Pansy agreed not to discuss such intimate details. Getting off the bed, she rummaged through her drawers in desperate search of her work uniform. "Are you and Ron coming by the restaurant tonight?" she asked. "You know how much Ron enjoys seeing me take orders and serve food. I believe I've heard him utter the phrase 'how the mighty have fallen' more than once. Quite a catch, that one."

"Sorry about him," Hermione replied. "He doesn't seem to understand that we're not teenagers anymore."

"Why do you stay with him then?" Pansy wondered as she began to undress. "You know he's not good enough for you."

Hermione had no answer. Ron was convenient. They had been friends since childhood, and though their friendship had had its ups and downs, she knew he would always be there for her. At least she hoped he would. But more and more, he seemed less reliable. He cancelled plans at the last minute, his work as an Auror consumed most of his time, and he rarely made time for her. Perhaps, Hermione thought, Pansy had a point.

"I don't know," she finally, honestly, admitted. "I just...we became comfortable with each other. And most of the time, he's a good friend. I don't want to lose that."

Pansy finished buttoning up her white blouse. "But that's the thing - you call him a friend," she replied. "Not a boyfriend. Why not just go back to being friends?"

"But what if he doesn't want to just be friends?" Hermione asked as she played with the fringe on Pansy's blanket.

Pansy frowned. "Maybe he wasn't worth having as a friend to begin with," she replied.

Hermione hesitantly nodded and left Pansy's room to allow her some privacy while she continued to change. And change Pansy Parkinson had. The majority of the Slytherins hadn't returned to school after the war, and with no other formal education, there wasn't much Pansy was qualified to do in either the wizarding or muggle world. Taking up residence in London, Pansy was eager to explore her new city. When she noticed a "help wanted" sign in a nearby restaurant window, she quickly applied for the waitress position. Hermione had been proud of her, but not as proud as Pansy was of herself.

Entering her own bedroom, Hermione sat down at the foot of her bed and examined a photo of Ron and herself. Taken by Mrs. Weasley the previous Christmas, it was the last time she could recall being happy with Ron. It was a feeling she missed. All she wanted was to be happy again.

Before she could think of him any longer, a gray owl appeared at her bedroom window. She pushed it up and the bird landed on the windowsill. She accepted the letter and opened it. She recognized Draco's handwriting immediately.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted to say thank you again for accepting my offer. You have no idea how reassuring it is to know my daughter will be in the hands of someone I trust implicitly. I was hoping you might be available tonight to discuss the terms of employment. You can choose the place._

_Draco Malfoy_

Finding a pen, she scribbled down the name and address of Pansy's restaurant, asking him to meet her at seven. Then, she attached the note to the owl's leg and watched it fly away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where's Lilah?" Hermione asked when Draco arrived on time.

He looked around, patted his pockets, then sat down. "Darn, I knew I forgot something," he muttered. He laughed at the horrified expression on her face. "Relax. Every so often, when I'm desperate, my mother watches her. Luckily, she'll be in bed soon so my mother's window of opportunity for turning my child into a society witch is pretty small."

Hermione chuckled as she breathed a sigh of relief. "What if she wants to be one though?" she wondered. "What if galas and fancy dresses is the life she wants?"

Picking up a menu, he began to peruse the options. "I don't know," he replied. "I'd rather not raise a kid who thinks it's okay to look down on anyone because of blood status or wealth. I want Lilah to be the complete opposite of me when I was a child. There's more to life than my parents' world, and I want her to experience that. Honestly, I think that's where you come in."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Draco shrugged. "We were polar opposites as children," he explained. "Sure, we were both smart and stubborn, but our upbringings were completely different. My life was parties and fancy food and parents who gave me whatever I wanted so I'd stay out of the way. You, however, had loving parents who taught you good morals and probably even hugged you. That's the kind of parent I want to be, but I don't always know how."

"They _were_ very touchy-feely," she confirmed. "Besides, I've seen you with her. You love your daughter, Draco. And so long as you remember not to take any more diapering shortcuts, I think she's going to be fine. All you really need me for is to watch her while you're at work."

He shook his head, but said nothing when Pansy arrived at their table. She smirked, pen poised over her pad, as she looked at him. "He looks nothing like Weasley," Pansy decided. "Did you polyjuice him, Hermione? Finally got tired at looking at that mug of his? Because I was too. Draco Malfoy is a slight improvement. Though I would have gone with Zabini or Oliver Wood."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, he really is Malfoy," she said. "And he's paying, so you might want to be nice. I hear he tips well."

Finally regaining his composure, Draco asked, "What's Pansy doing here?"

"Working," Pansy replied. "I find money is great for keeping the electricity going. Also, I don't know if you've seen Hermione eat, but she really goes through it. Our grocery bills are astronomical. Anyhow, what can you get you?"

They placed their orders and waited for Pansy to walk away. "She seems...different," he commented.

Hermione shrugged. "She grew up," was her only response.

Draco nodded. "There's been a lot of that happening around here," he commented. "She seemed happy though. She's happy, right?"

"Really happy," Hermione assured him. "Happy but wary of your intentions. Um, but that's not important right now. You said in your note that you wanted to discuss the terms of employment."

Confused though he was, Draco nodded. "Right, so I'm usually at work by nine, home sometime after six," he told her. "I would need you at the house by eight. Lilah's always up hours before that, but I usually start getting ready around that time so it might be nice to have someone keep an eye on her. She's also getting to that stage where she cries every time I leave her, but I'm sure you'll be a worthy distraction. Now, you don't have to cook dinner or clean the house. Normally I pick up something on the way home anyway."

Hermione frowned. "You get takeaway every night?" she asked. Draco confirmed with a nod of his head. "Look, I'm not the best cook, but if you wanted me to, I could make dinner. I promise it won't detract from my time with Lilah, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he assured her with a gentle laugh. "I just can't cook. It's something I should work on though. She's probably going to want to eat when she gets older. I mean, I feed her now, but you know something beyond baby food."

"Just leave dinner to me," she told him. "So, there was something Pansy said to me earlier, and I sort of can't get it out of my mind. You don't expect me to move in at any point, right?"

Draco shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it," he replied. "I assumed you would live your place, wherever that is, and Lilah and I would stay at our home. Yes, there are some nights when I might have to go away for business and I'll need someone to stay with Lilah, but those are rare."

"Seems reasonable," Hermione agreed. "And you know I would watch her even if you weren't working."

With a smile, he nodded. "I really appreciate that," he replied. "I don't usually spend a lot of time away from home though. At least, not anymore. I just like being home with Lilah whenever I can."

"That's not a bad thing," Hermione said.

Draco shrugged as their salads arrived. "I know that," he said. "Maybe it's just guilt."

Hermione looked up, brows furrowed in confusion. "Guilt about what?"

Realizing his error, he focused on the food in front of him. It was too soon to tell her, and so he didn't. "Just, you know, not wanting to be my father," he replied. "He was never around, and I don't want my daughter to grow up that way. So, I tend to feel a bit guilty whenever I have to leave her. Merlin, you should have heard her cry when I left tonight."

"You could have brought her with you," Hermione suggested. "She's so well behaved, I'm sure no one would have noticed."

"Yeah, but then you would have been too distracted to listen to me," he joked.

Hermione smirked. "Then you probably shouldn't have offered to feed me," she retorted. "I find food just as distracting as babies."

"Good to know," he murmured. "So, anyhow, back to the job. We're meeting in mu...London, so I guess I'm wondering if there's an easier way to reach you."

She nodded and pushed her plate away. "All the usual ways," she replied. "We're connected. I'm easily accessible."

"Good, good," he mumbled. "And your place? Do you think it would be safe for Lilah? I don't anticipate needing to bring her to you, but just in case."

"Our flat is safe. The Weasley kids are over all the time," she assured him. "No one has ever been hurt on my watch. Well, they have, but it was never my flat's fault."

Draco chuckled. "Damn Weasleys." But he immediately stopped and adopted a more serious tone as he apologized.

With a wave of her hand, Hermione dismissed it. "I promise I took no offense. Some of them, not all, but some of them can be a bit irksome from time to time," she replied.

"What about watching them though?" he wondered. "If you take this job, then you won't have time for them."

Hermione frowned having assumed she had already accepted the job. "Draco, don't worry about them," she advised. "I promised you I'd take care of Lilah, and that's what I intend to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione arrived at Draco's house ten minutes earlier than necessary. It was a small, modest, two-story home with a stone path and potted flowers. There was a seat swing on the front porch and children's toys littered the area. The front door swung open as she approached, stopping her in her tracks. Draco emerged, oatmeal in his hair and Lilah in his arms.

"Thank Merlin," he muttered. "Please help."

Smiling, she stepped onto the porch and took the baby from him. "So, um, the airplane had to make a crash landing on the way to the hangar?" she guessed.

Draco frowned. "I didn't understand a word of that," he told her. "No, _someone_ decided she wasn't hungry and that breakfast belonged on me instead."

"That someone wouldn't be eight months old, would she?" Hermione asked.

Turning on his heel, he shrugged and reentered the house. "I wasn't expecting you so early," he said. "There's some coffee in the kitchen. I remember you said you liked coffee. Also, the refrigerator is full, so help yourself to anything in it. I really need to clean myself up. You don't mind watching her for a bit?"

"Oh," Hermione replied with a frown. "You want me to watch her? I don't know that I-"

"Granger," he cut her off. "You're not funny."

She smiled. "I'm a little funny," she muttered. "Look, go get ready for work. I'll take care of things down here. There's a chance I might even get her to eat. Oh, and you have oatmeal on the back of your shirt."

Draco groaned as he glanced over his shoulder at the stain. As he ascended the stairs, he began to undo the buttons unaware that Hermione watched. He wore nothing beneath the blue button-down shirt, and his pale, toned back was all she could see. It wasn't until Lilah squealed that Hermione came to her senses. "Come on, troublemaker," she mumbled as she quickly walked to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Draco returned to the first floor with a clean shirt and damp hair. Hermione and Lilah were seated on the living room carpet with plastic, multicolored blocks spread around them. "Making a mess already, Granger?" he asked.

Glancing up, she smiled. "If you think this is bad, you should see the kitchen," she retorted. "By the way, there are some eggs on the stove for you."

"They won't kill me, will they?" he inquired.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now why would I do that?" she wondered.

He entered the kitchen and returned moments later with the plate in hand. "To keep my kid," he replied, sitting down to eat. "Clearly, she's your favorite Malfoy."

"True, very true," she agreed. "However, my flat is small and Pansy takes up a lot of room. I'd have nowhere to put her. Although, I guess if I could convince Pansy to clean out the walk in closet, Lilah would have a room. It's a pretty big closet. Full of shoes. All Pansy's. She has an illness."

Draco laughed. "You'll never get her to give up her shoes," he told her. "She's clearly turned into her mother. On second thought, tell her that. That closet will be cleared out in seconds."

Hermione grinned. "So, are you giving me permission to keep your daughter?" she wondered.

"No, Granger, you may not keep my daughter," he informed her, getting to his feet. "Thank you for breakfast. I should get to work. Oh, just a couple of rules. Don't poison her mind against me. Don't teach her how to knit socks in order to liberate house elves. Don't-"

"Give me any other ideas," Hermione interjected. "Do you have any helpful rules? Allergies, doctors' names?"

Nodding, he told her there was a list on the refrigerator door that listed all the emergency contacts. "And you know how to reach me if anything comes up," he added. Hermione nodded, but he lingered. "Um, would you be terribly insulted if I stopped by around lunchtime? I just...Lilah and I always have lunch together."

Smiling, she nodded her head. "That sounds nice," she replied. "I can make something, if you'd like."

"That would be great. Thanks, Granger," he said. Stepping in front of the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in before calling out his destination.

Half an hour later as Hermione folded a basketful of clean towels, the floo activated. Glancing up, expecting to see Draco and chastise him for checking in so soon, she was shocked to find it was Pansy who stepped through. "What's...up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, so he really does have a kid," Pansy mused, watching as Lilah pounded her little hands against a toy piano. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't some ruse to get you here, possibly hurt you. The two of you were always so mean to each other. I guess I thought that's what this was."

Hermione frowned. "How do you know he's not in the other room, waiting to attack?" she wondered.

"Is he?" Pansy whispered, her face as white as a sheet.

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "No, he's at work. That really is his daughter," she told her. "You really have nothing to worry about, Pans."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Pansy sat down on the floor and faced Lilah. "Good to know," she replied. "You, however, do."

"What?" she asked, dropping the towel back into the basket. "What are you talking about?"

Pansy chuckled as Lilah moved on from the piano and handed her a yellow block. "Ron's at our flat," she said. "Did you not tell him about this job?"

"It hadn't come up," Hermione mumbled as she resumed her task. "What's he want?"

Shrugging, Pansy continued to stack the blocks that Lilah handed her. "To talk to you, I'm guessing."

Sighing, she folded the last towel and levitated the pile to the linen closet. "Could you tell him that I had to help my mum today?" she asked. "I promise I'll tell him about this, Pansy. Just this once, cover for me?"

Pansy got to her feet and grabbed the pot of floo powder. "Sure, but just this once."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione arrived home after having dinner with Draco. Though tired, it was the kind of exhaustion that came with having a good day. Ready to tell Pansy all about it as her friend readied herself for work, she was stopped by the sight of Ron on her sofa. "Ron, hi," she said, shocked to see him. "What, um, what are you doing here?"

"The better question, I think, is why weren't _you_ here?" he shot back.

Toeing off her shoes, she replied, "I was helping a friend today."

"Pansy said it was your mum," Ron stated.

Mentally chastising herself for the mistake, Hermione nodded. "Right, but that was this morning," she replied. "An old colleague from the Ministry needed my help with something, so that's where I've been. How long have you been here?"

Ron shrugged. "Couple hours," he said. "We were supposed to have dinner at home tonight. Mum was looking forward to seeing you. Said you hadn't been by to visit in awhile."

She had completely forgotten about dinner with the Weasleys. "Could I maybe go next week instead?" she asked. "I'm kind of tired."

Shaking his head, he got to his feet. "Fine, whatever," he muttered. Though he seemed ready to leave, he stopped and turned to face her. "I just want to know what's going on with you. You've barely spoken to me these past few weeks. You're always busy, which is baffling since you don't work. You stopped coming around to see the family. I'm starting to think that this friendship with Pansy really isn't the best thing for you."

Hermione scoffed, amused by his comment. "Yes, Pansy is the reason we aren't working," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Pansy's the one who cancels our plans. Pansy's the reason you care more about your job than me. And that's fine, Ron. What you do helps people and you're good at it, so I'm not going to complain about that. I just...just once, I'd like to come first."

Sighing, Ron leaned against the stone fireplace. "I'm sorry, Mione," he replied. "I didn't think that my job might be getting in the way."

"It's not just that," Hermione said, sitting down. "Work isn't the only problem. It's _us_, Ron. We used to be inseparable. Now, I see you once a week, and it seems like we never have anything to say."

"So, what do we do?" he wondered, expecting Hermione to have all the answers.

But she had none to offer. At least, none that would make him happy. "I don't know," she finally replied. "Do you want to be with me?"

Ron nodded. "You know I do."

Though she didn't fully believe him, she let that go for the time being. "Do you think we could try to make more time for one another?" she asked.

"I think we could," he agreed.

"Okay, good," she replied. "So, where's Pansy? She's not hiding out in her room, is she?"

Ron frowned. "No, she said she was going to work early," he told her. "Something about the salt and pepper shakers being low. I think she just wanted to avoid talking to me."

Hermione set to straightening up the living room - replacing the pillows on the sofa and chairs, hanging up jackets and sweaters, and getting rid of the soot around the fireplace. "The two of you could also try to be nicer to one another," she pointed out. "I really don't think it would be impossible. I mean, if Malf-"

"What?" Ron asked.

"What?" she replied, hoping he had missed her slip.

"Did you say Malfoy?" he asked. "Are you and Malfoy...friends?"

Shrugging, she began to line up the shoes near the front door. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I don't think so. I just work for him."

Ron gave an incredulous guffaw. "You...you work for him?" he asked. "Since when? Doing what? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Hermione sighed and got to her feet realizing there was nothing left to distract her. "I just started today," she told him. "We ran into each other a couple of weeks ago, and he offered me the job last week. He has a little girl who's so sweet, but he needs someone who can take care of her."

"So he asked _you_?" Ron asked, utterly bewildered by this turn of events.

"What's wrong with me?" she wondered.

Shaking his head, Ron sighed. "Nothing, Mione," he replied. "It's just the past, the way he treated you. It doesn't sit right with me that he's suddenly asking you to watch his brat. What's his plan? Abandon the kid with you? Malfoy's not exactly above running away from responsibility."

"He's the single father of an eight month old, Ron," she stated. "He's not running away from _this_ responsibility."

"Why not?" he wondered. "He's got you now to take care of this kid. He doesn't need to be the parent now that he's got you to do it."

Letting out a frustrated breath, she glared at her boyfriend. "I have no intentions of becoming Lilah's mother, nor does Draco plan to abandon his child," she said angrily. "Now, please, drop it."

He felt up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll just be going then," he muttered.

"Have a good night," she said with a bite in her voice. When Ron was gone, Hermione huffed and grabbed the pot of floo powder. Tossing it into the hearth, she stepped in and called for Draco's house. "Hi, sorry," she said when she stepped out.

Draco was seated on the sofa with the morning paper that he hadn't had a chance to read that morning. "Hi," he replied. "Everything okay? Your hair is so...big."

"It gets like that when I'm upset," she told him.

Putting aside the paper, he gave her his full attention. "Why are you upset?" he asked. "And why did you come here?"

Hermione shrugged. "Pansy's working and I couldn't think of any other place," she admitted. "Well, any other place where disparaging a Weasley wouldn't be frowned upon. My parents don't exactly approve of my relationship. Apparently, 25 is too young to start thinking about settling down."

Draco chuckled and patted the cushion beside him. "I was married at 19," he told her. "That's too young to settle down. Who is it you're looking to settle down with?"

She took the proffered seat and sighed. "I'm not," she replied. "Ron and I are still together though. If you ask me, he married his job a long time ago, and I've just been his mistress for the last six years."

"Astoria and I had the same problem," he shared. "I was too involved with my job, didn't spend enough time with her. So, she left."

Staring straight ahead, Hermione debated whether or not to ask the question that had plagued her since Pansy had told her about Draco's past. "Could I ask you something?" she wondered. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to though."

Draco nodded, knowing exactly what she intended to ask. "You want to know if Astoria is Lilah's mother."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy start of the 4th of July long weekend! I'm off until Tuesday, so there's a chance I might not post any new chapters until then. There's just something about being home that makes me computer lazy.

* * *

Chapter 7

"It's not something I'm keen on talking about," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "I understand," she replied. "You know I don't expect you to tell me things, right?"

"I know," he murmured, staring down at his sock-clad feet. "I just...there are a lot of things I've done that I'm not proud of. You and I are just starting to get off on the right foot. I don't want to ruin it by telling you every horrible thing I've done."

She shifted to the edge of her seat, ready to leave. "You know I'll listen anytime you want to talk," she promised. "Thanks for letting me vent. I really am sorry that I just barged in like that."

Smiling, he shook his head. "Hey, if there's one thing I enjoy, it's disparaging a Weasley," he replied. Hermione laughed and got to her feet. "So, out of curiosity, when you pop over like this, am I supposed to pay you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That depends. Do you usually have to pay your friends to spend time with you?" she inquired. "I mean, I'll take it. I'm not opposed to a little extra pocket money. Just curious."

"Go home, Granger," Draco said, picking up the paper once more.

She crossed the living room to the fireplace and stopped. "Just so we're clear, I'm _not_ getting paid?" she asked.

The paper blocked his face and thus the smile he wore. "I've been thinking about that," he said. "It's not like you need the money. Might not pay you at all. Let's consider it helping a friend."

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she considered this idea. "It works better for me if you consider us employer/employee then," she decided. Tossing the powder into the fireplace, she said goodbye, and returned to her flat.

He laughed, the printed words before him completely forgotten. She considered him a friend. Not long ago, he would have thought it crazy to befriend someone like Hermione Granger, but now she seemed to be the only person willing to give herself such a title. Perhaps it was good that she didn't know the details of his past. Astoria had "won" most of their friends in the divorce, and those he had considered friends afterwards seemed to want little to do with a single father, most of them not having children of their own.

Tossing the paper aside, he began to clean up Lilah's toys that still littered the floor despite Hermione's diligence towards tidiness. After stowing the toys away in the hall closet, he decided to tackle the mess in the kitchen. Despite Hermione's insistence that she clean up, he wouldn't allow her to do it. He had only just entered the kitchen when he heard a voice call out his name.

Doubling back, he returned to the living room to find Pansy Parkinson waiting for him. "Hi," she greeted him sheepishly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Pansy nodded, nervously tucking her chin length, dark locks behind her ear. "Yeah, no, fine," she replied quickly. "Um, Hermione doesn't know I'm here though. I was hoping you and I could talk."

"Are we talking about Hermione?" he wondered.

Once again, she replied with a nod. "I don't have long before my break is over, so I'll make this quick," she said. "Look, Draco, you and I have been friends for a long time. There was a time I trusted you implicitly, but I can't seem to trust you when it comes to her. She's my best friend. My only friend really. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I'm not going to hurt her," he promised.

Pansy sighed as she fiddled with her shirtsleeve. "You might think you won't, but there are things you don't know," she said. "Things...I can't tell you."

"Guess I'm not the only one with secrets, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

Taking a step toward the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "We all have our secrets, Draco," she said. "Some are just better at keeping them than others."

Just as she was about to drop the powder, Draco said, "I've never told your secrets, Pans. You know I never will either."

She smiled. "Thanks Draco," she replied. "And just so you know, you can trust her with yours."

He nodded as she disappeared in the green flames. Curiosity overcame him. What secrets did Hermione Granger keep? Her life for so long had been an open book, her every move reported by the papers. He couldn't recall a time in the last seven years when the Golden Trio wasn't front page news.

Knowing it was within his rights as an employer, Draco decided a background check might be in order. After checking on his sleeping daughter, he moved into his study to call an old friend. Adrian Pucey had been Draco's go-to man for personal information. He didn't know how his friend and former housemate did it, nor did he really want to. Adrian could sleuth out the deepest of secrets, and that's what Draco needed.

"Can't you just talk to her?" Adrian asked minutes later when he was seated across from the younger man.

Draco shook his head. "No, if I start asking personal questions, then she might start asking them too," he replied.

Adrian smirked as he ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed dark blond locks. "You have a thing for her," he said knowingly. With a scowl, Draco denied the claim. That only egged Adrian on more. "Yes, you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't care what her secrets are. Sure, you'd still keep yours, but you wouldn't care about hers."

"She's my daughter's nanny. I'd like to know that all of her screws are tight," Draco stated. "It has nothing to do with personal feelings. Besides, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about. Why would I ever have feelings for her?"

"Admit that you like her or I'm not helping you," Adrian declared. "You said she's friends with Pansy. Get your information from her. Also, get me Pansy's contact information. It's been far too long since I've seen her. I want to make sure she's okay."

Adrian and Pansy had always had a special friendship. He and Marcus Flint had been like an older brothers to her, protecting her from her father's temper. She would often floo to Adrian's home in the middle of the night to sleep on his floor when times at home were too difficult. He and Marcus doted on her as children, but adulthood had caused a rift when Pansy left their world.

"She's fine," Draco assured him. "She's living with Granger in the muggle world, which means Granger is taking good care of her."

Adrian nodded, relieved to hear that Pansy was alright. "If you can get it from Granger, I'd like her address anyway," he said.

Draco promised he would. "So long as you look into Granger for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alone in the house, Lilah asleep, Hermione decided to have a look around. It was wrong to snoop. Draco would tell her all that he wanted her to know in time. Still, she couldn't reign in her curiosity, nor her know-it-all urges. No one seemed to have any answers regarding the private life of Draco Malfoy. Pansy merely speculated, but had nothing concrete. Hermione wanted something concrete.

She stood outside of his closed study door, debating whether or not to enter. The decision was made for her when the floo inside activated. Quickly, she hurried away and entered the nursery. Standing close to the crib, she pulled her wand from her shirt sleeve and aimed it at the door as she heard approaching footsteps. "Who's there?" she called out.

Adrian Pucey stepped into the nursery and smiled. "Hermione Granger, lovely to see you again," he greeted her with a mix of gentlemanly courtesy and playboy smarm. "I guess we have more friends in common than I previously thought."

"I...what?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind," he murmured. "Is Draco here? I need to talk to him, but he wasn't at the office."

"No, he's not here," she informed him. "Can I give him a message?"

Hands raised, he entered the nursery. "Could you lower your wand?" he asked. "I have no intention of hurting you or Lilah. She is my goddaughter after all." Amused by the shocked look she wore, Adrian continued speaking. "Draco likes to make it seem like he's completely alone in this world. He very nearly was after everything that happened. Some of us just couldn't bring ourselves to abandon him."

"That was nice of you," Hermione replied as she tucked her wand away. "Perhaps we should let her sleep. It took a good deal of effort to get her down. Let's not undo all that hard work."

Smiling, Adrian waited for her pass before following her down to the first floor. "So, Draco mentioned that you're good friends with Pansy Parkinson," he said, taking a seat on the sofa. Hermione nodded, but divulged no further information. "She's not talking to her parents, is she?"

"She hasn't spoken to them in years," she replied.

Adrian nodded, relieved by the news. "Good," he muttered. "After what her father did, I'd kill her myself if she did."

She never thought she would agree with Adrian Pucey, but there was a first time for everything. Being disowned by her parents was the best thing to ever happen to Pansy. Her father was an abusive alcoholic who whole-heartedly followed Lord Voldemort, and her mother turned a blind eye whenever Pansy became the target of her father's anger.

"She's okay now," Hermione assured him. "Happy even. She's waitressing you know."

Adrian laughed, having a hard time picturing a society witch taking orders and clearing tables. "Do you think she'd mind if I stop around?" he asked. "I promise not to tease her for living like a muggle or anything. We were just really close until she left. I miss her."

Hermione nodded. "I think she'd be okay with that," she replied. "So, um, about that message for Draco?"

He looked at her, confused for a moment before he remembered his reason for stopping by. "No message," he said. "It's private. Just let him know I came by."

"I'll let Pansy know you asked about her as well," Hermione promised as she watched him rise and cross the room to the floo.

"Thanks, Granger," he replied with a nod of his head. "I think I'll try Draco's office again. Have a good day."

He stepped out in Draco's office and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted his friend at his desk. Glancing up, the blond frowned. "You can't possibly know anything already," he said.

Adrian shook his head and sat down across from him. "I don't," he agreed. "Look, I just talked to Granger, and I don't think it's a good idea to investigate her."

"That's what you do for a living," Draco reminded him. "Private investigation. Why would you back out?"

The older wizard shrugged. "Sometimes it just feels wrong," he admitted. "Investigating Granger would be wrong. Let her keep her secrets. Wouldn't it be worse if she found out that you were doing this? And trust me, she _will_ find out."

"She's my employee. I've put her in charge of my child," Draco reasoned. "A little background investigation isn't wrong."

"It is when you want me to pry into her personal life," Adrian argued. "Anything you really need to know about her would be public record. She's never been convicted of a crime. She passed all of her psychological evaluations required by the Ministry for employees who fought in the war. What more do you really need to know?"

Sighing, Draco leaned his head against the chair. "I don't know," he confessed. "What if the secret she's keeping is something horrible though? Don't you think I have the right to know what it is?"

"Then talk to her," Adrian advised. "Keep in mind though that she may be keeping her secrets for the same reasons you are. I'm sure you haven't been forthcoming about Lilah's mother."

"You know I haven't," Draco muttered. "No one knows. Well, you do, but you swore you'd never tell anyone."

Adrian nodded. "And I won't," he promised. "I just...I don't know. What's the big deal? So Granger knows. She doesn't seem like the type who'd judge you for what you did. Think of all the things you've done to her that she seems to have forgiven. Plus, you've taken responsibility for Lilah. She seems like the type who loves responsibility."

Unable to stop himself from laughing, Draco nodded in agreement. "She's already outdone me in the parenting department," he said. "Not that that was a difficult task to accomplish."

Not amused by Draco's attempt to steer the conversation away from his task, Adrian frowned as he said, "Just tell her."

Sighing, Draco nodded. "Okay, okay, I will," he promised.

"You know you have nothing to worry about," Adrian assured him. "I doubt knowing who Lilah's mother is will cause her to quit. Granger probably won't care."

Draco knew he was right. Hermione wasn't one to judge, and she had forgiven his past misdeeds against her. Lilah's parentage was really none of her business, but he found himself wanting her to know. They were friends; Hermione had said so herself. It was a secret he had kept for so long, and it seemed like the time to get it off his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is - the big reveal. Sort of.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Would you mind staying for a bit tonight?" Draco asked when he returned home from work.

Hanging her bag back on the coatrack, Hermione nodded. "Everything okay?" she asked. "You looked pretty worn out this morning. Lilah didn't let you sleep much last night, did she?"

Chuckling, Draco shook his head and sat down on the sofa. "What smells good?" he wondered, sniffing the air.

"I made sauce while Lilah was napping," she said. "My mum's recipe. I'm not supposed to know it, and I'm certainly not supposed to make it better than she does. So, if you ever meet her, don't tell on me."

"I make no promises," he replied. "Is there pasta to go with it?"

Nodding, she retreated to the kitchen and returned minutes later with a bowl of spaghetti and a fork. "If it tastes bad, I let Lilah help," Hermione stated, taking a seat beside him as she handed him his supper. She watched him twirl a few strands around the tongs of his fork and waited as he ate the first bite. "Well?"

"Well, I approve," he replied. "It doesn't taste like my eight month old had a hand in it at all. Keep this up, and I'm never letting you leave me."

"Note to self - strychnine in the eggs tomorrow morning," Hermione said, earning a frown from the man beside her. "So, what's going on? Why do you want me to stay?"

He twirled several more strands, but let them fall back into the bowl. "I, um, aside from Adrian, I've never told anyone about Lilah's mother," he started. "Well, Astoria knew, but she wasn't allowed to reveal anything. Stipulation of our divorce."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want you," Hermione assured him, resting a hand on his arm.

He glanced down at it, his face devoid of emotion, and shook his head. "No, I want to," he decided. "I just worry that it might change things between us. You said the other day that it wouldn't, but I'm afraid it could."

"It won't," she promised.

Taking a deep breath, he began to tell his story. "I wasn't a good husband," he admitted. "I never wanted to get married in the first place, but it was an arranged marriage that I couldn't get out of at the time. Astoria and I eventually grew to like one another, but I was hardly ever home. When I was away, I...had a habit of sleeping around. There was this one in girl, a witch I'd met in Paris. She was sort of famous - a model or something. We, um, became very close until she found out I was married. After that, she broke things off."

"But she was pregnant?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. "She wrote a letter that Astoria intercepted," he continued. "She had her suspicions and that letter confirmed them. Shortly after that, Astoria left and the divorce papers arrived. And eight months ago, Lilah showed up on my doorstep."

"And her mother?"

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "Left a note saying she had no interest in being a mother and I should do whatever I want with the baby," he said. "She didn't even name her. My parents thought I should turn her over to the Ministry, let someone adopt her. I had no idea what I was doing. I couldn't even figure out how to hold a baby. But I was in love. There was no way I could give her up."

Shifting beside him, Hermione got to her feet and excused herself. Bewildered, Draco followed her to the bathroom. "I'm sorry," she murmured, keeping her back to him. "You just...you did the right thing."

Moving into the bathroom, he stood behind her. "So, these are happy tears?" he wondered. "Tears of joy that I finally did something right?"

Shaking her head, she turned to face him. "No, it's not that," she replied. "I mean, I _am_ happy that you did the right thing. I just...I was thinking about something else, something I've tried not to think about for awhile now. I'm sorry I made your confession all about me."

Bracing his hands on her shoulders, Draco smiled. "You're talking to the king of making everything all about me," he told her. "If something else is bothering you, you can tell me."

Drying her eyes with the backs of her hands, Hermione shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she replied.

"I don't believe you," he replied with a smirk. "You seem really upset. I, uh, I'm worried about you, Granger."

Stepping back, she dislodged his hands. Now free from his grasp, Hermione moved around him and left the bathroom. "It's nothing," she repeated. "Do you need me to stay, or can I go for the night?"

"Have a good night," he replied with a frown.

Nodding, she turned on her heel, ready to leave. She didn't get far. Only three steps away from him, Hermione turned back and attempted to smile. "Thank you for telling me," she said. "Just know that I don't hold any of it against you. I really don't see a reason to."

He thanked her and once more she turned to leave. Returning to her flat, Hermione entered her room and locked the door. Taking a seat on the bed, she stared at her neatly organized closet. The doors were open and she knew there was something important hidden on the top shelf. It was out of sight. No one knew it was there. Pansy didn't even know about it. But Hermione did. After her conversation with Draco, it plagued her thoughts.

It took half an hour to summon the courage to retrieve it. Standing on her desk chair, Hermione reached for the deepest recess of the closet and removed a worn shoe box. Stepping down, she returned to her bed and eased the lid off. The box contained her most personal belongings - her first love letter, an autograph from Gilderoy Lockhart that she had received before finding out what a phony he was, her acceptance letter to Hogwart. Most importantly though, the box contained her journals.

With nervous fingers, she removed the last little leather bound book she had stored in the box. Years had passed since she had opened it as she had not wanted to relive such a dark time in her life. The book contained only two words - _I'm pregnant_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pansy angrily scrubbed pea soup from her skirt. The day had been one incident after the other, culminating in a three year old who did not approve of his mother's order. She had tried club soda, water and a rag, a baby wipe, but nothing seemed to help. Giving up, she decided she would give it to Hermione and allow her to work a little magic on the stain.

"Excuse me," a man behind her said.

Turning, she plastered a wide, albeit fake, smile on her face. It became real when she spotted Adrian Pucey behind her. Laughing, she threw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a mix of excitement and incredulity.

"Came to see you, make sure you're doing well," he replied. "Malfoy told me you work here. I hope it's no bother that I just showed up."

Pansy shook her head. "No bother at all," she assured him. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Think you can do something about my clothes?"

Taking her by the arm, he led her to the men's room and spelled her skirt clean. "What would you do without me?" he teased.

Shrugging, Pansy replied, "Have Hermione do it?"

Chuckling, Adrian nodded his head. "Yes, right, you and Granger are friends now," he commented. "Forgive me for finding that a bit strange."

"She's been my best friend since the war ended," Pansy replied defensively. "She took me in when everyone else turned their backs on me. I would do anything for her, and I know she feels the same way about me. She's the only family I have, Ade."

"I'm sorry, Pans," he said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean anything by it. Granger and I have actually talked. It was pleasant. Almost makes me regret being so cold towards her in school."

Pansy snorted. "You?" she asked incredulously. "I once put a spell on her skirt so a breeze would blow it up every time she walked. To be fair, in retaliation, she charmed all of the lavatory mirrors to make me look hideous."

Adrian laughed loudly before excusing himself. "I'll let you get back to work," he said. "Think we could talk again soon? I'm quite curious about this new friendship that Draco has with Granger."

Nodding, she promised to make time for him. "And they're not friends. She's just working for him," Pansy stated.

He shrugged and left the restaurant. Turning the corner, he slipped into an abandoned alley and Apparated to Draco's house. Lilah, seated in her playpen, squealed with delight at the sight of him. "Let's find Daddy," he murmured, picking her up. They found Draco in the kitchen making dinner. "My stars, Draco Malfoy cooks!"

Draco turned and glared at his friend. "Breaking and entering now?" he inquired. "And Hermione made it yesterday."

"Ah yes," Adrian commented, taking a seat at the table. "How is Miss Granger? Tell her anything interesting lately?"

Shrugging, Draco returned to his task. "I, uh, told her," he admitted. "Well, some of it." Frowning, Adrian asked what that meant. Sighing, Draco turned off the stove and dished out two portions of pasta. "It means I didn't tell her everything. I also might have lied about certain details."

Securing Lilah with his left arm, Adrian accepted a fork and began to eat. "I'm guessing the parts you lied about have something to do with who Lilah's mother really is," he mused. "Which is basically the entire thing."

Nodding, Draco continued to eat in silence. When he finished, he placed his bowl in the sink and turned to the refrigerator for Lilah's food. Returning to the table, he took his daughter from his friend's arm and reclaimed his seat. "Look, I'll tell her the truth eventually," he promised. "It just seemed easier to ease her into it. If she can get over the fact that I cheated on my wife, I'm sure she'll be able to do the same when I tell her who Lilah's actual mother is."

Adrian rolled his blue eyes. "You're crazy if you really believe that," he stated. "The witch is a bloody Gryffindor. She admires loyalty. Lying to her isn't the way to earn her trust. You want her to like you, you have to tell her the truth. And I'd do it soon."

"Why?" Draco wondered as he fed his daughter. "Why can't she just think that it's someone I have no other connection to?"

"Because that would be a lie," Adrian replied. With a wave of his wand, he placed his now empty bowl in the sink. "Look, I know you don't want to admit that you have feelings for Granger, but I think you do. She's all you talk about when you're not going on about Lilah. Even if it's nothing, even if she's just a friend, she's a good friend to have. Merlin, I thought Pansy was going to beat me for some perceived slight against the girl. You know if Pansy likes her, then she must be a good one."

Draco nodded, knowing he was right. Even without Pansy Parkinson's stamp of approval, he knew Hermione was a valuable friend. He wanted her to remain a part of his life. Telling her the truth would ensure that she wanted nothing to do with him. It would ruin everything.

"So, speaking of truth telling, did she spill her secrets?" Adrian inquired.

It was well after ten o'clock when Pansy returned home from work. She seemed to be floating on air as she crossed the threshold. Seeing Adrian for the first time in years had vastly improved her mood. Bag of food in hand, she entered Hermione's room to find her best friend seated on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked, concerned that something had happened with Ron. "Did you two break up?" Handing Pansy the journal was Hermione's only response. The food forgotten, Pansy frowned when she read the words. "What made you pull this out?"

"Draco told me about Lilah's mother," Hermione replied.

Sitting down beside her, Pansy wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "What is it about Lilah's mother that brought this up though?" she wondered.

Hermione shook her head. She had no idea what had brought these feelings to the surface. For years, she had cared for the Weasley offspring without thinking of her baby. "Maybe it's just that he shared his secret," she offered.

"Do you want to tell him yours?" Pansy asked.

Again, Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she replied. "I've never told anyone. I don't...I wouldn't even know how to tell him."

"Just do it," Pansy advised. "Letting someone else in on this secret might not be as bad you think."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was half past ten when Draco arrived home. Tired and hungry though he was, all he could think about was seeing his little girl. Hermione was asleep on the sofa with the baby monitor clenched tightly in her hand. Bending down beside her, he attempted to ease it from her hand, but woke her in the process.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Shaking her head, she slowly sat up and relinquished her hold on the monitor. "No, it's no trouble," she replied. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Draco shrugged and sat down beside her. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked. "You came over this morning looking half dead."

"It, um, I just had trouble sleeping," she replied.

"Why don't you stay the night," he suggested. "I'd hate to think where you might end up if you floo home." Nodding in agreement, Hermione accepted Draco's hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. She followed him to the second floor guest bedroom, located next to the nursery. "I don't expect you to get up with her. In fact, this room is charmed so nothing outside of it will disturb you."

Hermione glanced down at the baby monitor he had taken from her. "Can I keep the monitor?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "No," he replied. "Just sleep. I'll give you twenty galleons if you stay in this room all night."

"I don't want your money," she murmured. "And bribery won't work with me."

Nodding his head, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her to the bed. "Go to sleep, Granger," he said. "Let me take care of Lilah. She'll be fine."

She stared longingly at the bed and gave in. "Okay, but you'll wake me if you need me, right?" she asked.

Deciding it was better to acquiesce than continue arguing, Draco promised that he would and quickly left the room. Alone in the guest room, Hermione slipped beneath the covers, but sleep eluded her. Perhaps she was alert enough to go home, she decided. Pushing away the blankets, she made the bed before leaving the room.

"Back to bed," Draco chastised as she passed the nursery.

Hermione gasped, startled by the fact that she was not alone. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep," she replied, entering the room.

He gently stroked his daughter's hair one final time and beckoned Hermione to quietly follow him downstairs. "What's going on?" Draco asked as he made a pot of tea.

Sitting down, Hermione shrugged. "I, um, don't usually sleep well in unfamiliar places," she replied.

Draco poured hot water into two mugs and sat down beside her. "Are you sure that's all it is?" he wondered, handing a mug to her. Hermione nodded and slowly sipped the hot liquid. "How are things with Weasley? You never mention him."

"It's been awhile since we've talked," she confessed. "I assume we're still together. After all that grand talk of making more time for me, we haven't even talked. It doesn't even bother me, which I think is what bothers me the most."

"Do you love him?" Draco asked.

Hermione stared down at the brown liquid in her mug. "Yeah," she mumbled. Glancing up briefly, she caught the look of disbelief that her friend wore. "No, I do. He's one of my dearest friends. It's just...what if I don't love him the way I'm supposed to?"

Blond brows furrowed as Draco rested his arms on the table. "I'm not sure what you mean," he replied. "Is there a right way to love someone?"

"Think about how much you love Lilah," she said. "Now, I know Ron isn't my child. I just...I wish I could love him the way you love Lilah. Unconditionally. No reservations. That's the kind of love I want."

"You'll have that one day," he assured her, resting a hand atop hers. "Maybe it'll be with Weasley, or maybe it won't. Give it time, but don't wait around for Weasley forever. And, if you want my honest opinion, I think you could do better."

Hermione smiled and thanked him. Draco rose from his seat and placed his mug on the counter. "Is there...um, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about," she said nervously. Reclaiming his seat, he waited patiently for her to continue. "A few years ago, a couple of months after the war ended, I found out that I was pregnant. I was already planning on going to Australia to find my parents, and Pansy promised to help me, so we went. I was going to put the baby up for adoption."

"So, you have a kid somewhere in Australia?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't," she replied, her voice minutely breaking. "I, um, went into labor in my sixth month. It was a girl."

Holding her hand, Draco murmured, "Hermione, you don't-"

"There was nothing they could do for her," she continued as her free hand wiped away her tears. "They asked me to name her, but I couldn't. Pansy gave them the name Rose."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I've never told anyone," she said to him. "Pansy and my parents, that's it. I know you asked Adrian to look into my past, and I'm not mad about that. I just need to know that this stays between you and me."

Stunned by her admission, Draco nodded. "I swear," he replied. "No one finds out from me. What about the father though? You never told him?"

Hermione shook her head. "After what happened, it didn't seem necessary," she replied. "Even with my original plan, it didn't seem necessary."

"Is this what's been bothering you the last few days?" he asked.

"I didn't mean for it to," she confessed. "It's just...you told me your big secret, which got me thinking about mine. Then, this morning when Lilah and I were playing she said 'mama'. I know it was just her making sounds because she repeated it several times, but I couldn't stop thinking about my baby. How I'll never hear her say that. I've spent years watching every single Weasley baby grow up and pass all the important milestones, and it never bothered me. Being with Lilah though, I don't know. It feels different."

Draco smiled softly. "You love her," he commented. "I don't doubt that you love the other kids too, but maybe Lilah's a bit different. You didn't have to love her."

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Still holding her hand, Draco got to his feet and helped her up. "Think you could sleep now?" he asked. Hermione nodded as her eyes remained trained on their joined hands. Silently, they climbed the stairs and stopped outside of the guest bedroom. "Can I ask you one more thing? You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable. I'm just curious. Who was the father?"

Hermione sighed and pulled her hand away. "Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Friday everyone! Has anyone else been roasting due to the heat? I bought this shirt from Forever 21 that supposed to keep you cool and not sweaty. Lies, I tell you. All lies.

* * *

Chapter 12

Spotting Adrian in Pansy's restaurant, Draco entered the small establishment. With his back to him, Draco had no problem slapping the back of his head before sitting down. "You told her I asked you to look into her?" Draco demanded.

Adrian rubbed the back of his head. "Ow. What? No," he replied. "Why did you hit me?"

"Did you tell Pansy?" Draco inquired.

Chagrined, the older man nodded. "I might have let that slip, yeah," he said. "I'm sorry. You know Pansy always had a way of getting the truth out of me. Was Hermione mad?"

Draco shook his head. "No, at least she said she wasn't," he remarked. He flagged Pansy and asked for a glass of water. "Honestly, I think she was too upset about other things to care. I have a feeling it's going to come back to haunt me eventually though."

"Probably," Adrian agreed. "So, did the two of you talk?"

"I know her secret, if that's what you mean."

Adrian grinned and rested his arms on the table. "Yeah? What is it?"

Shaking his head, Draco remembered that he was sworn to secrecy. "Sorry, not my secret to tell," he said as Pansy returned with his water.

"What secret?" she asked, glaring at Draco.

"It's nothing," Draco said, sure by the look in her eye that Pansy would soon hit him. "It's one that you and I know, but Adrian doesn't. Please don't hurt me."

Grabbing his shirtsleeve, Pansy pulled him hard enough for him to get the message to follow her. "How did you find out?" she demanded.

Draco glanced down at her hand. "Hermione told me," he replied calmly.

"What did you do?" Pansy asked after dragging him to the alley. "Veritaserum? Some kind of truth spell? Waterboarding?"

He slapped her hand away. "What? No. Are you crazy?" he asked. "Why would I torture her into telling me? She told me because she wanted to tell me."

Sighing, Pansy stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. "So?" she asked. "Is it everything you hoped it would be?"

Draco shook his head. "I wasn't hoping for some big secret I could use to blackmail her, if that's what you're thinking," he replied. "At first I was just curious. Now, I...I feel so bad for her. She tries to be so stoic all the time. It was hard watching her cry."

"It was hard watching her go through it the first time around," Pansy added. "We found her parents before she went into labor. After the baby died, we stayed with them. Hermione shut herself up in their guest bedroom for months. She would just cry and refuse to talk to us and not come out of that room. I would sneak into her room at night after she'd cried herself to sleep and leave her food for the next day. It scared me, Draco. Being with you and Lilah now, seeing old patterns start to emerge, I'm worried that she's slipping back into that depression."

"What can I do?" he asked, genuinely concerned for Hermione's well-being. "How can I help?"

Pansy leaned against the wall and sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "Honestly, I'm not sure that there's anything we can do. Sometimes she just needs to go through this on her own."

Though he wasn't entirely sure that was the right way to handle the situation, Draco deferred to Pansy's experience. "Am I doing the right thing? Keeping her on as Lilah's nanny?" he asked.

Pansy smiled. "Yeah, I think you are," she replied. "She loves your little girl. Right now, I think being with Lilah is what she needs."

Draco nodded and turned to leave. "Any chance you know about her relationship with Potter?" he asked.

"Oh, I know everything," Pansy replied with a devious smile. "Too bad I intend to tell you nothing. Maybe you should hire someone to look into it."

He grinned as she turned to re-enter the restaurant. "You're an evil, evil woman, Pansy Parkinson," he called to her. She smiled and waved goodbye, and when she was out of sight, Draco Apparated home.

"Oh, hi," Hermione greeted him when he arrived. She seemed more like her old self - a smile on her face, eyes alight as she played with Lilah, happy.

Taking a seat beside her on the floor, Draco graciously accepted a block that his daughter handed to him. "How's everything going?" he asked, looking pointedly at Hermione.

Hermione eyed him. "Same as this morning," she reported. "Really, Draco, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'm not going to fall apart or run off with your child. Just...pretend I never told you."

"I'm a father. It's my job to worry," Draco replied.

"Yes, but you're not _my_ father," Hermione pointed out.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm still going to worry about you," he stated.

"Okay, fine. Just leave fatherhood out of it," she muttered before returning her attention to Lilah.

"Um, I talked to Pansy today," he confessed. "She's worried about you too."

Turning her head, she glared at him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she wondered. "Because it really doesn't. I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm not going to break down over this. I told you about the baby because I wanted to. You've been a good friend to me, and I didn't want to keep this a secret from you. Please don't make me regret it."

"Sure, but you'll keep it from Potter."

Draco knew it was the wrong thing to say the second he uttered the words. Hermione glared murderously at him as she got to her feet and left the room. He winced when he heard what he thought was the bathroom door slam. Placing Lilah in her playpen, he walked down the hall and stopped outside the closed door. "Hermione? I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it."

She opened the bathroom door. "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," she replied angrily.

Draco nodded. "I know," he murmured. "But I am sorry that I said it. I'm more sorry that I hurt you though."

"I know you are," she said with a sigh. "It's just...I can't tell Harry. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to. Telling him means losing him and Ron and the Weasleys though."

"What makes you think you'd lose them?" Draco wondered. "Just because you kept this a secret from them?"

Hermione shook her head. "Being with Harry was a secret," she explained. It had started while they were on the run. Ron had abandoned them, and Harry became her only comfort. He was all she had, and the fear that every day might be her last led to the loss of her virginity. "After the war, I don't know. I knew Ron liked me, and I had feelings for him as well. Harry and I just always seemed to gravitate toward one another. When I found out I was pregnant, I told him it was over and I left. Ron and I started dating a few months after I returned from Australia. No one ever knew about us. Ron and Ginny would never forgive us for being together, and Harry would never forgive me for not telling him about the baby. I can't lose them, Draco."

Taking a step closer, he rested his hand on her cheek. "I don't think you'd lose them," he replied. "And I know it's probably of little consolation, but even if you did, you'd still have me."

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Trust me, it means more than you think."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Would it be okay with you if Adrian comes over tonight?" Pansy asked over breakfast.

Hermione grinned. Pansy had never brought a man home, but she knew her friend had feelings for Adrian Pucey. "You don't need my permission," she replied. "Besides, I won't be home tonight. Draco has a big project he's working on, so I offered to watch Lilah while he locks himself up in his study."

Pansy, it seemed, had other ideas in mind. "I was actually hoping you'd be home too," she confessed. "I know it's Ade, and we've known each other forever. I just don't know if I'm completely comfortable being alone with him. He would never hurt me, I know that. It's just old memories resurfacing, I guess."

Nodding knowingly, Hermione thought of another plan. "What if I bring Lilah here?" she asked. "She hardly ever cries, so she won't be disruptive. Draco has a travel crib that can be set up in my room. Plus, it gives him a quiet house."

"You don't mind?" Pansy asked nervously.

Hermione shook her head. "I'd have to run it by Draco first, but I don't mind," she replied. "I like Adrian, and I like the two of you together. You know I'll do whatever I can for you."

"That goes both ways," Pansy reminded her with a smile. "Draco told me that the two of you talked about Harry and the baby. Are you really thinking about telling Harry?"

Shrugging, Hermione leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee. "I don't know," she said. "I know he deserves to know, but I'm scared to tell him."

"Harry's a pretty reasonable guy," Pansy replied. "I'm sure he'd understand if you told him."

Hermione scoffed. "This is a man who shunned me for weeks for turning his broom over to McGonagall," she stated. "He's not as reasonable as you think. I've kept this secret from him for more than half a decade. He's never going to speak to me again if I tell him."

"Sure, or he'll hug you," Pansy suggested. "He'll hold you and tell you he's sorry that you went through that alone. He'll say that he's upset that you didn't tell him, but he understands why. When you have a secret relationship, you can't really get all that upset that the consequences stay a secret too."

She knew Pansy was right. It had been Harry's idea that they keep their extracurricular activities a secret. At the time, he claimed that he didn't want the media to catch wind of their relationship, but she knew that he really didn't want Ginny to know. Since their break up after Dumbledore's death, Ginny had worked hard to win back Harry's affections. Harry hadn't shied away from them either.

"You really think I should tell him?" she asked.

Frowning, Pansy nodded. "I think you should," she confirmed. "For the sake of your sanity, I think you need to."

00000000000

Hermione arrived at Draco's as he fed Lilah breakfast. "I still think you're doing that wrong," she stated as she surveyed his appearance. "See, the oatmeal goes in her mouth, not on your shirt."

"Oh, and I suppose you've mastered this," he replied, then rolled his eyes when she smugly nodded her head. "You realize it's Saturday, right? I know you've got some control issues, and we'll work on that some other time, but I can take care of her on the weekends."

Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Sure, except those weekends when you ask, nay beg, me to watch her," she retorted. "I actually came over to talk to you about that. Pansy needs a sitter tonight, and I was hoping I could watch Lilah at my flat."

"Pansy needs someone to watch her?" Draco asked. "She's not attempting to play 'drink what's under the sink,' is she?"

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "No, I made sure to baby proof before Pansy moved in," she replied. "Um, she asked Adrian to come over, and I don't think she's entirely comfortable being alone with him. Until now, they've only ever met in public places. I think she just needs to know that someone's there in case something happens. Not that she thinks anything will. All I care about is that she's okay. It's taken a long time, but I think she's finally starting to trust men again."

"Can't say I helped much in that department," Draco muttered ruefully. "The way I treated her...well, I'm sure I did some damage."

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she considered the question rolling about in her mind. "Did you know?" she asked. "Back then?"

Draco shook his head. "No, well I guess I knew some part of it," he amended. "She would always come back from school breaks covered in bruises. Until they faded, she walked around with glamour charms on any exposed spot. When Marcus and Adrian left school, they asked Blaise and me to keep a close eye on her, but we never really did. He pushed her down a flight of stairs once, did you know that? Yeah, her father found out she'd been sneaking over to Ade's in the middle of the night. Called her all sorts of names before he just knocked her down. When, um, when she didn't show up at Adrian's that night, he and Marcus went to her house. Her parents hadn't even thought to take her to the hospital."

"Is that...that's why she stopped talking to them, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Not sure, he shrugged. "Maybe," he replied. "It wasn't long after that that the final battle happened. They always had an idea that things were bad for her at home, but that night really confirmed it for them. She might have been embarrassed that Marcus and Adrian found her that way. Or that Marcus's temper got the best of him and he beat the hell out of her father."

"Who would be upset about that?" Hermione added.

He finished feeding Lilah and lifted her from her highchair to clean her up. "Yeah, well, apparently Mrs. Parkinson had an unfavorable reaction to it," he continued. "She called the Aurors and had the both of them taken to the Ministry. I don't know how she did it, but Pansy convinced her not to press charges."

"Do you think not seeing them anymore was a condition of that deal?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "Could be," he replied. "Anyway, I think we got off topic a bit. You, um, wanted to take Lilah home with you tonight?"

"Is that okay?" Hermione asked. "You have that project to do, right?"

He turned to face her as she stood up, and handed his daughter to her. "Yeah, that's fine," he replied somberly. "How about you take her now, I'll work through the day, and then I could stop by tonight?"

Grinning, Hermione nodded. "Sounds like a date."


	14. Chapter 14

Has anyone else read the muggle hustle site? This guy live tweeted as he read the books and then he posted them to a website. It's brilliant and hilarious and I might have spent my whole morning reading it. It's been a slow day.

* * *

Chapter 14

Draco surveyed the small room while Hermione held Lilah. "Merlin, I'm amazed Pansy can live here," he commented. "If you thought Malfoy Manor was huge, you should have seen her parents' house. I can't even begin to count the number of times we got lost there when we were younger."

"I've seen it," Hermione replied as she made funny faces that made Lilah laugh. "No one needs that much space, especially not for three people. It must not even feel like a home."

He nodded in agreement. "It didn't," he said. "There were rooms that were off limits and priceless antiques that you couldn't go near for fear of them breaking. My mother had a room full of perfectly arranged furniture that we weren't allowed to sit on. That's not a home, Granger. It's a museum with a few beds."

He sat down on the bed beside her and Hermione smiled. "You've got a nice home now," she told him. "I never thought that warm, friendly, and inviting were words I would ever use to describe you, but there you have it."

"Are you describing me or my house?" he wondered.

Hermione shrugged, and for the first time, she realized how close he sat to her when their shoulders bumped. "Both," she replied. Draco's gray eyes softened as his head moved closer. "You're not going to kiss me, are you?" she asked worriedly.

As if snapped out of a trance, Draco shifted away from her and shook his head. "No, no. I'd never dream of doing that," he replied.

Hermione nodded. "Right, because I'm still with Ron," she agreed.

"Yeah," Draco murmured. "But if you weren't..."

She sighed. "Yeah, if I weren't."

A knock on the door ended the moment. "Hey, we have some food out if you're hungry," Pansy offered, unaware of what she had interrupted.

Draco shook his head, but thanked her. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," Pansy replied. "I'm sure it's almost Lilah's bedtime anyway. The three of you can't stay in here while she sleeps. Come have some adult time."

The pair exchanged a questioning look and a shrug. "I'll put her down," Draco said, despite Hermione's protests. "I'm really becoming concerned that Hermione has plans to abscond with my daughter one of these days."

"It's not my fault you have such a loveable kid," Hermione replied as she moved off the bed. "You really should try to make her more like you."

Draco smirked as he took Lilah from her arms. "And how was it you described me mere minutes ago?" he inquired.

Hermione blushed and ushered Pansy from the room. Neither spoke as they joined Adrian in the living room. They sat in silence, Pansy beside him and Hermione adjacent to the couch, until Adrian broke the ice. "So, Hermione, things going well with the Malfoys?" he asked.

Her head snapped up, and she quickly answered. "Fine."

"Still enjoying nannying?" Adrian continued.

Hermione nodded her head. "It's great," she replied. "Lilah's great. Draco's great. Everything's great."

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Pansy asked. "What did I walk in on?"

"Nothing," Hermione assured her. "You interrupted nothing. Now, I seem to recall the promise of food."

Nodding, Pansy rose from her seat and beckoned Hermione to join her in the kitchen. "Spill," she stated when they were alone.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione began to plate the appetizers. "Nothing happened. Literally nothing," she replied. "He looked like he was about to kiss me, but he didn't."

"Why would you stop him?" Pansy asked, her tone bordering on accusation.

"What makes you think I stopped him?" Hermione replied, receiving a withering stare from her friend. "Okay, fine, I stopped him. What other choice did I have? I'm with Ron. I'm not going to kiss other men while I'm dating him."

Pansy nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, right. Ron," she mused. "How is Ron? I haven't seen him around lately. Have you?"

Scowling, Hermione said no. "That doesn't mean we've broken up though," she stated. "And if we do break up, it doesn't mean I want to be with Draco. After what happened, I don't know that I want to be a mother. And what if we did get involved and things end? How can I just walk away from Lilah? Draco needs someone stable, someone who wants to take on that role. I just...I don't know if it's me."

Though she didn't believe it, Pansy held her tongue. "You won't always feel this way," she promised. "One day you'll find someone who changes your mind. Look at me - I'm living proof."

"Adrian really makes you happy?" Hermione asked.

Pansy grinned and let her arms drop to her sides. "He makes me really happy."

"Good, that's all I want," Hermione murmured as she hugged her friend.

A blond head appeared in the doorway. "Everything okay?" Draco asked. "Pansy mentioned food, but Adrian said you hadn't put anything out yet. Can I help?"

Pansy handed him a plate and smiled. "My, you really have changed," she commented.

He placed a kiss on her cheek as he accepted it. "About time, eh?" he joked.

"Yeah, about time," she replied, picking up another plate before leaving the kitchen.

Hermione stood by awkwardly now that she was alone with Draco. "Did, um, did Lilah go down okay?" she asked.

He nodded as he sampled a bite-sized puff pastry. "Hmm, Pansy can cook," he mused, much to Hermione's mirth. "She didn't make these, did she?"

"She's really good at preheating the oven," Hermione explained. "After that...well, we have a rule about her using it when I'm not home. And that rule is that she's not allowed to use it if I'm not home. Those came from the frozen food aisle."

Draco shrugged as he ate another one. "Well, she preheats an oven well," he decided. "More than can be said about me. You've seen me in the kitchen, so that's not news to you."

Hermione chuckled and felt her guard slip just a bit. He was still Draco. The near kiss seemed to have had little effect on him, and Hermione decided it shouldn't bother her either. "Is it okay that I don't want to spend the evening with them?" she asked.

Grinning, he set the plate down on the table and pulled out a chair for her. "Thank goodness," he replied with a sigh of relief. "I like Pansy and I like Adrian, but I don't want to watch them do that whole new couple thing. It's nauseating, if you want my opinion."

Laughing, she sat down and watched as Draco took the seat beside her, sliding the chair closer to her. "I think it's sweet," she decided. "This is a nice stage of a relationship. The beginning is always the best. It's new, and yes, a bit sickeningly sweet. But you're happy. I miss that."

"There are other good stages though," he replied. "I can't think of any right now, but I'm sure there are. If you really love someone, any stage would make you happy."

Sighing, she picked up a puff and played with it. "Can I make a confession?" she asked. When Draco nodded, she continued. "I'm not happy with Ron. I can't remember the last time I was. Maybe I never was. Now, though, I want to be happy."

Leaning forward, her eyes instinctively closed. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, pulled back.

"Would you just stay still?" Hermione murmured as she kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

I've now gotten two emails from a coworker wherein she calls me by the wrong name. If I hadn't grown up in a house where my mom often referred to me by my brothers' names, I'd be offended.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Would you come with me? To talk to Harry?" Hermione asked later that night after she and Pansy said goodnight to Adrian and Draco.

Pansy nodded. "What made you change your mind?" she wondered.

Shrugging, Hermione coolly replied, "Draco." Dark brows rose, looking for more information that Hermione seemed to be keeping to herself. With a roll of her eyes, Hermione told her what she missed. "We kissed. Well, I kissed him. I just wanted to know what it would be like."

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" Pansy wondered.

Blushing, Hermione nodded. "It was a short kiss, but sweet," she described. "It was the kind of kiss you want every kiss to be. It was just a really good kiss."

"What about Ron?" Pansy wondered.

"Pretty sure that's over the minute I tell Harry about the baby," Hermione replied. "I just...after talking to Draco, I know that I don't want to be with Ron anymore."

Try as she might to suppress a grin, Pansy couldn't. "Does that mean you want to be with Draco?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know yet," she said. "I don't know if he wants to be with me. Maybe as good as that kiss was for me, it was terrible for him. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me."

"Didn't I walk in on him attempting to kiss you? That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't want you."

"And didn't you once tell me that Draco loves all women?" Hermione retorted. "I don't want to be just another notch on his bedpost."

"I don't think you will be. He seems different now," Pansy replied. "But back to the point - talking to Harry."

Hermione nodded. "Tomorrow. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

She didn't sleep a wink that night and awoke exhausted the next morning. Thoughts swirled in her mind as the hours passed. How would Harry react? Would she be able to tell him? Would this ruin everything? She knew the answers to each question she asked herself - poorly, she had no choice, yes.

Out of bed before dawn, Hermione readied herself for the day. The night before, she had sent a note to Harry, asking to meet before the annual Weasley family Sunday breakfast. They planned to meet at eight o'clock in a small coffee shop near her flat, but Hermione refused to give him any other details.

Pansy entered the kitchen a little after seven o'clock to find the coffee pot empty and her nervous roommate seated at the table. "You drank it all, didn't you?" she asked, noticing how Hermione's leg bounced beneath the table.

"Maybe," Hermione replied.

"Is there any more?" Pansy inquired.

Hermione shrugged. "In the world? Probably," she said. "In this kitchen? No."

Pansy pursed her lips as she stared at her best friend. "So you drank _all_ the coffee?" she asked again.

Sighing, Hermione got to her feet, ready to leave the room. "Yes, that's what I said, isn't it?" she retorted. Pansy said nothing as she stared at her, causing Hermione to relent. "I'm sorry. I'm just really anxious and scared. Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe it's better that I don't tell him. Not every secret needs to be heard, right?"

Pansy led her back to the table. "This is a pretty big thing to keep a secret," she said. "And sure, there are some secrets that are okay to keep. Like the location of my blue sweater that you didn't borrow. This, though, is the kind of thing Harry needs to know."

Hermione knew she was right, and an hour later, they arrived at the cafe to meet Harry. He smiled and waved them over, but Pansy took a seat at a different, but nearby table. "She doesn't want to sit with us?" he asked, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

"She's here for moral support," Hermione replied nervously. "There's, um, there's something I have to tell you, and I'm scared of how you'll react. So, um, if this is the last time we ever talk, just know that I love you and you've always been a good friend to me."

Dark brows furrowed as Harry leaned forward. "What is it, Hermione?" he wondered. "You're scaring me."

Taking a deep breath, she told him everything. She told him about the pregnancy test and her sojourn to Australia. He now knew that they had a little girl who died shortly after being born. She choked back a sob as she told him that their daughter's was Rose. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she murmured as she tried to dry her eyes.

Instead of storming out, Harry placed his hand over hers. "Seven years," he replied. "You held onto this secret for seven years. Why?"

Looking towards Pansy, she shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "It was too hard to talk about. Then I was afraid of losing you and Ron and the Weasleys. But...have I lost you?"

Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You haven't," he assured her. "Ron and his family might be a different story though. What we were doing back then, we shouldn't have started it in the first place. Or, I don't know, maybe we both needed it, but we should have been more careful. Did you...did you ever get to hold her?"

Hermione sniffled and shook her head. "She was too small," she replied. "When they...pronounced her, the doctor asked if I wanted to hold her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

He seemed to understand. "I wish I'd been there," he said. "Just to help you through it."

"How would you explain that to Ginny?" Hermione wondered.

Harry shrugged. "Good point," he muttered. "I just wish I had known. At least I know now, right? So, um, where does this leave us?"

She looked up with hope in her brown eyes. "Someplace good, I hope," she replied.

"Are you going to tell Ron?" Harry asked. "I mean, I'm not afraid of him or anything. I just want to be prepared."

Hermione shook her head. There was no point in upsetting Ron further. "I am going to end things with him though," she shared. "I just can't be with him anymore. Too much has changed."

"I think that's for the best," Harry agreed as he got to his feet. "Listen, I should get going, but I want to see you again. I don't want this to change things between us."

Holding out his hand, he pulled her to her up and hugged her. "I don't want things to change between us either," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Harry, for understanding."

Harry nodded and the pair said goodbye. Hermione reclaimed her seat as Pansy sat down across from her. "I'm proud of you," she said. "Do you think he really meant it?"

Hermione smiled uncertainly as she shook her head. "I have no idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at the bar. "Firewhiskey," he ordered.

"It's 8:30 in the morning," Tom, the barkeep, told him.

Shaking his head, Harry placed his order once more. This time, Tom obliged and set a glass down before him. Harry drained it in one shot and ordered another. He was on his third drink when he heard someone call his name. Turning, he spotted Draco Malfoy pushing a stroller. It had been years since they had last seen one another, the morning after the final battle to be precise. Harry groaned and turned back to the bar.

"You don't look well," Draco stated as he sat down beside his old school nemesis.

"What do you care?" Harry asked. "And whose kid is that?"

Draco shrugged. "Who said I care?" he replied. "And she's mine."

Harry nodded. "Hermione's her nanny," he realized. "Ron talked about that for weeks. I guess you haven't pawned her off on Hermione yet then."

"I've never had any intention of doing such a thing," Draco stated. "Although, I think if Hermione had it her way, she would take Lilah from me. I'm sure Hermione never thought she'd see the day when she could say that she loves a Malfoy."

Despite Harry's chuckle, he found the joke unamusing. "What's going on between the two of you?" he inquired.

"We're friends," Draco replied convincingly as he ordered a coffee.

"That's it?"

Draco turned to face him with a look of disbelief on his proud, pointed face. "She's with Weasley," he reminded his former foe.

Harry snorted as he finished his drink. "Never stopped her before," he mumbled.

The coffee arrived, but Draco ignored it and the barkeep. His calm demeanor transformed to one of anger. "What are you implying, Potter?"

"I'm not _implying_ anything, Malfoy," Harry replied. "I'm stating that I wouldn't put it past her to cheat on Ron."

Dropping a Knut on the bar, Draco vacated his stool. "You're something else, aren't you, Potter," he said. "Hermione's one of the best people I know. Probably _the_ best. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but if you were smart, you'd forgive her. We've all done things we aren't proud of. Hell, I know I've done things that I'm not proud of. Whatever Hermione's done, she doesn't deserve your judgement."

He left without looking back and knew where he needed to go. If his suspicions were correct, Hermione had finally told Potter about the baby, and it seemed that it hadn't gone well. Passing over to the muggle side, Draco set off for Hermione's flat a few streets over. She and Pansy seemed to be in good spirits when he arrived, but there was something in Hermione's eyes that told him that things weren't okay. Leaving Lilah with Pansy, Hermione led him to her bedroom and charmed it so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I ran into Potter at the Leaky," he told her. "He seemed...mad."

Taking a seat on the bed, Hermione nodded. "I had a feeling that his reaction was just for show, she replied. "He said he understood. But it's Harry. When does he ever understand?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

Hermione nodded and smiled as he took her hand. "You seem a bit worked up though."

"It's just what he said, the way he talked about you," Draco replied. "You don't deserve that."

She shrugged. "I guess, technically, it's true," she pointed out. "Ron and I were, in some way, together after the war when Harry and I were sleeping together. We weren't together exclusively, but Harry knew how we felt about each other. Now, there's you. I know it was only one kiss, but I _am_ with Ron. So, maybe Harry isn't too far off point."

"Do you think that maybe you don't really want to be with Ron then?" he wondered.

"I know I don't," Hermione replied, glancing down at their joined hands. "He deserves someone better. Someone who wants to be with him. Someone who won't sleep with his best friend and keep it from him."

Drawing their hands up, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "You deserve to be with someone who cares about you too," he murmured.

Hermione watched as he kissed her hand once more. "Do you care about me?" she wondered, swallowing thickly as nerves suddenly overwhelmed all other senses.

Draco nodded. "I do," he admitted. "Probably more than I should. You are my employee, after all. I believe muggles would call it sexual harassment."

"I think that only applies if the other person doesn't reciprocate the feeling," she told him. "I have no intentions of pressing charges against you, Mr. Malfoy."

He grinned as he leaned towards her. "Good to know, Ms. Granger," he murmured before their lips touched. It was over just as quickly as their first kiss had been.

A blush colored Hermione's cheeks as she leaned away. "I think maybe I should be single the next time we do that," she suggested.

Nodding, he let go of her hand. "There's, um, something else that needs to be done before we do that again," Draco declared, taking a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you about Lilah's mother. Her real mother. It's just...I think you should know before you make any decisions."

Hermione nodded, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. "Is it bad?" she asked, fearing that the baby's mother had returned.

Getting to his feet, his back to her, Draco stood by the dresser to examine the framed photos that lined the top. "I, um, I lied to you when I told you about her," he explained, picking up a picture of Hermione with her parents. "I told you that she was some random American I met in Paris. The truth is I was having an affair with Daphne Greengrass."

He turned slightly, catching sight of Hermione from the corner of his eye. She sat calmly, stoically, as she waited for him to continue. And continue he did.

"We were always better friends than I was with her sister," he said. "When our parents came to an agreement regarding marriage, I thought it would be Daphne. All three of us were unhappy about the arrangement. Astoria knew that there had been something between Daphne and me, and I promised to end it before we married."

"Did you?" Hermione asked, her voice soft as though she felt bad for interrupting.

He turned around and leaned back against the dresser. "I did," he replied, "but it didn't last long. Daphne moved to France after the wedding, and rarely ever came home. It was a couple of years before Lilah was born that we saw each other again. It felt right being with her. For the first time since I got married, I was happy."

"Why did Lilah change things then?" she wondered. "Why not be with Daphne?"

Draco shrugged. "She never wanted kids," was his simple answer. "Like I told you before, she broke things off with me when she found out she was pregnant. She wrote that letter saying she never wanted to see me again, and then Astoria left too."

Rising, Hermione stepped toward him. "Can I trust you, Draco?" she asked.

He touched her cheek as he sighed. "I want you to," he replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Friday! I'm going to stay home this weekend, watch movies, and battle a cold. You know what would make me feel better? Some love from my readers.

* * *

Chapter 17

_GOLDEN TRIO BREAKS UP!_

Pansy scowled as she read the latest rubbish in _The Daily Prophet_. Though she knew that Hermione had finally ended her relationship with Ron, she was sure that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were still going strong. Rita Skeeter, however, believed otherwise. According to the nosy, sensationalizing reporter, the couple had had a very public fight over events that occurred in Harry's past. Though, she had no details, Skeeter insisted that the "events" had something to do with Hermione.

"Think they've seen it?" Adrian asked as he joined her at the breakfast table.

Closing the paper, she shrugged. "No idea," Pansy replied. "Hermione left for Draco's hours before the paper came. Although, I'm sure Draco gets it, so it was probably only a matter of time before she did."

Adrian sighed as he skimmed the front page article. "You reckon he told the little She-Weasel about the baby?" he asked.

Scowling, she nodded her head. "I think that's exactly what happened, and it's just a matter of time before _she_ tells everyone."

Sitting back in his chair, he ran a hand through his blond locks. "She doesn't deserve this," he murmured.

00000000

Draco came downstairs with Lilah in his arms to find Hermione in tears. Before her on the coffee table laid _The Daily Prophet_. Without a word, she got to her feet and took Lilah to the kitchen for breakfast. Concerned by her behavior, he picked up the newspaper and began to read the article. White hot anger blinded him one paragraph in, and he shredded the paper to bits.

"I'll kill him," Draco threatened as he entered the kitchen.

Lilah, who was happily banging her little hands on the highchair tray, suddenly stopped. Hermione set down a bowl of oatmeal in front of the little girl and began to feed her. "Don't," she said. "That'll only make it worse."

Draco scoffed. "So, you're okay with this?" he asked incredulously. "Potter and She-Weasley have a big argument in the middle of Diagon Alley, most likely because he told her what you told him. What are you going to do if that gets out? Rita Skeeter and every other journalist, which is a term I'm using extremely loosely, will be camped out on your doorstep until something new comes along. Hermione Granger secretly gives birth to Harry Potter's love child isn't a story that'll just away tomorrow."

"And killing Harry Potter is one that will?" she countered. "Look, just leave it alone, Draco. There's nothing we can do about it. Let's just ignore it."

"How are you not more upset about this?" he demanded.

Hermione sighed and set the spoon down. "My life changed the moment I became friends with Harry," she explained. "It hurts to have my name dragged through the mud, but I'm used to it. If it gets out, it gets out. The people who needed to know now do. There's nothing more I can do."

Sighing, he kissed the top of her head. "I doubt it's worth much, but I'll stand by you," he vowed. "Whatever happens, I'm on your side."

Tilting her head up, she smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Draco leaned down to kiss her lips, but was met with a glob of oatmeal instead. Turning towards his daughter, he laughed. "That's how I end up wearing her breakfast every morning," he said. "Never put the spoon down where she can reach it."

Hermione wiped the oatmeal from his cheek before kissing it. "Don't do anything stupid today," she told him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his gray eyes clouded with concern.

Turning her attention back to the baby, she shrugged. "I just lost a family, Draco," she replied. "Ron and I are over, Harry and Ginny are over, and I'm thinking it's safe to assume that Harry and I are over. And it's all my fault. Right now, I'm not okay. I promise you that I will be though."

Spoon in hand, he made a second attempt to kiss her. "Just remember that you still have us and Pansy," he murmured. "We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks," she whispered before he kissed her again and left for work. Now alone with the baby, Hermione smiled and began to feed her once more. "I think I might be starting to love your daddy."

00000000

Draco had no reason to go to the Ministry of Magic other than to confront Harry Potter. No one had stopped him as he entered and took the lift to the Aurors' level. Again, no one stood in his way as he barged into Harry's office, wand at the ready. "What did you tell her?" he demanded, raising his wand to Harry's eye level.

The Auror seemed completely at ease. "Tell who what?" he inquired.

"Ginny. What did you tell her about Hermione?" Draco asked.

Sighing, Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his tired, green eyes. "I didn't show up at the Burrow," he recalled. "Every Sunday the whole family gets together for breakfast, but I had stopped in to see Hermione first because she said we needed to talk. I'm assuming, based on your reaction right now, that you know what she told me. Anyway, I was drunk, so I stayed home. Later that day, I was in Diagon Alley, and Ginny showed up. Told me Hermione broke up with Ron, but she didn't believe her reasons for it."

"What were they?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just that they'd grown apart, and she was tired of him not making time for her," he said. "Ginny thought the reason was that Hermione was seeing someone else, someone behind Ron's back. I was upset, guilty, and a little drunk still. It sort of just came out. I told her that Hermione and I were sleeping together seven years ago, but that she put an end to it before she left for Australia. I don't know how, but I managed to avoid mentioning the baby. Anyhow, those pictures in the _Prophet_, that's what the fight was about. Ginny broke up with me then and there."

Lowering his wand, Draco sat down. "She's hurting right now," he shared. "I know there's nothing I can do to help her. I think you can though. She needs to know that she still has you as a friend."

"Seems like she's got you for that now," Harry commented tersely.

Draco scoffed. "Come off it, Potter," he replied with a sneer. "The self-loathing pity party act isn't going to work on me. Look, I don't care if you're a part of her life or not, but she does. Don't string her along. Tell her one way or the other."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do," Draco replied. "And if you cared about her, you'd talk to her."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Weeks passed before Harry finally took Draco's advice. Standing on the front stoop, he examined the buzzers, looking for her name. He knew exactly which one was hers, but he was too nervous to press it. After the articles printed in the _Prophet_, he was sure Hermione had no interest in speaking to him.

From above, Pansy watched him with amused glee as he climbed up and down the stairs. "How many more passes until he rings the bell?" she asked Hermione.

"What's he doing here?" she wondered, frowning as Harry worked up the nerve to come inside.

Pansy shrugged. "Finally come to apologize?" she suggested. "With the way he's let that Weasley brat slander you, he should be doing more than offering up an 'I'm sorry.'"

Moving away from the window, Hermione picked up the television remote and turned the set on. "I don't really care if he apologizes or not," she declared. "Why should he? I spent seven years pretending everything was fine between us, and all the while I hid from him that he had a daughter. He has no reason to feel guilty."

"That doesn't give his ex the right to call you a, what was it exactly?" Pansy asked, picking up the latest edition. "'A lying, two-timing harlot.' Those seem like harsh words coming from someone who snogged Harry Potter while still dating Dean Thomas."

Hermione grinned at her friend. No matter what had transpired since the war, she knew that one person always had her back, and that person was Pansy Parkinson. "Maybe I should just go downstairs and let him in," she said. "It must be getting pathetic. Or the neighbors are about to call the police because he appears to be casing the building."

Pansy produced a short, mirthless laugh. "Getting Potter arrested would really make my day," she replied. "Could the Weaslette be his accomplice? Take them both out at once."

Shaking her head, Hermione laughed. "I love your Slytherin mind," she said as she got to her feet. "I'm going to put an end to his misery now. And no, I don't mean with the use of an Unforgivable. Try not to look so disappointed."

Hermione's heart pounded as she descended the stairs from the second floor to the lobby. Harry stood on the other side of the door, and it would only require a few more short steps in order to come face-to-face with him. Steeling herself, she opened the door just as Harry approached. He wore an awkward smile as he greeted her. "Hey, hi," he said. "I, um, I wasn't sure if you were home or not."

"Ringing the bell would have been a good way to find out," Hermione replied. "Why did you need to know if I was home?"

"Because I need to talk to you," he said, nervously adjusting his glasses. "Because I...I need you to know that I still love you, Hermione."

Shocked by his admission, she suggested they go inside. Hermione kept her distance, remaining two stairs ahead of him, until they reached her door. She opened the door to find Pansy anxiously awaiting their arrival. Saying nothing, she continued on to her room with Harry behind her. "Okay, so talk," she said after warding the room against eavesdropping.

Harry nodded as he sat down on her bed. "Um, right," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I told Ginny, who in turn has told the rest of the world. No one knows about the baby though. I promise, I won't tell anyone about her."

"Great, thanks," she replied sarcastically. "That's exactly what I was worried about."

"I don't get it. I thought that you didn't want that to get out," Harry said with a confused shake of his head.

Hermione scoffed. "No, I didn't want this to get out because you're my best friend, Harry," she stated. "I was afraid that I'd lose you over this. I don't care that everyone knows that we were together seven years ago. That doesn't matter to me anymore. Look, you said what you need to say, so maybe it's better if you leave."

Harry stood up as Hermione moved to the door. "Wait," he implored, holding her arm tightly. "Please. Just...I need to know that we're okay."

"Sure, okay, I guess I could lie and say we are, like you did," she replied condescendingly. "We're fine, Harry. Are we done now?"

He shook his head and his grip became more determined. "I had the right to be a little shocked by your news," he said. "You can't just tell a guy that you gave birth to his kid and expect him to be thrilled about it seven years later. Look, I'm sorry that Ginny told everyone that we slept together, but she had the right to know. We were days away from getting engaged. How would you feel if Ron kept something like this from you?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "Ron and I are over."

"Okay, fine then. Whoever it is you love next," Harry suggested.

She thought immediately of Draco. He cared about her enough to tell her the truth about Lilah's mother. What was more surprising than his feelings for her, was her reaction. It hadn't bothered her in the slightest that he had lied at first. It took a great amount of trust to share such a secret, and she felt honored that he had.

"We all have secrets, Harry," she said. "I kept this one so I wouldn't hurt you, and I'm sorry that it has. I'm sorry that knowing it has ruined your chance at happiness with Ginny. But you could have kept it too. There was no reason to get drunk so early in the day and have a row in public. There was a better way to handle this, but you chose this option. I'm to blame for a lot, but not this."

Harry let go of her arm and took a step back. "I don't blame you for the break up," he admitted. "Honestly, I think it's been a long time coming. Ever since you and I...it's all I've thought about. When it was just us, after Ron left, it felt right. I knew you had feelings for him, but I had feelings for you. Feelings I wanted you to reciprocate. I love you, Mione."

"As a friend, you mean," she stated flatly.

Harry shook his head and neared her once more, resting his hands on her hips. "No, I mean I've been in love with you all this time," he replied. "I was just waiting for you to see that, and hoping you felt the same way."

Despite the knowledge that it would break his heart, Hermione had no choice but to tell the truth. "I'll always love you, Harry, but only as a friend," she said. "I love Draco. Only Draco."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione entered the Malfoy house and encountered a strange smell. Her nose led her to the kitchen where Draco stood by the stove in a blue apron with a spoon in his hand. "Taste this," he instructed upon spotting her.

"What is it?" she asked, eying the red concoction.

"Pasta sauce," he replied, inching the spoon closer to her lips. "Ever since you made your mum's, I've been trying to make it. I think I've finally gotten it right. Unless you think it's too sweet. I may have been a little heavy handed with the sugar."

She tasted it and made a surprisingly positive face. "It's better than mine," she replied after swallowing. "Is this why you asked me to come over? Sauce was your big emergency?"

Draco shrugged and lowered the flame beneath the pot. "I just wanted to feed you," he said.

Blushing, she stepped closer and kissed him. "Harry came to see me today," she confessed.

"You can't kiss me and then talk about another man," he replied with a laugh.

She whispered a hurried apology before continuing. "What I was going to tell you was that I realized something," she said. "Harry asked me how I would feel if someone I love kept a huge secret from me, and I realized that it doesn't matter to me."

"And, uh, who is it that you love who's keeping secrets from you?" he inquired, pulling her close.

Hermione grinned. "You," she replied. "Except you aren't keeping secrets anymore. At least, I don't think you are. The point is, telling me about Daphne, I know you wouldn't have told me that if you didn't, maybe, feel the same way I do about you."

Sighing, he considered her point. "I think you might be right," he agreed. "There is a part of me that needed you to know the truth because I want you to be in my life for a long time. I didn't want you to find out from Adrian or by snooping in my office. It needed to come from me."

"Was there another part of you that wanted to do it for another reason?" she wondered.

Draco nodded and cupped her chin. "The other part of me wanted to tell you because it felt like this weight sitting on my chest, crushing me," he continued. "I don't know why I did, but I trusted you that very first day in the market. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't hate me. At least, I hoped you wouldn't."

"I don't," she assured him. "But I don't have a sister that you can sleep with."

Draco laughed and pulled away. "Yeah, but I hear Ginny Weasley is back on the market," he joked, knowing the two had had a sisterly relationship in the past.

"Don't you dare," she replied, slapping his bicep.

"Have you spoken to her?" he wondered as removed the pasta from the stove.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, we've made arrangements to have tea and play bridge," she responded sarcastically. Over his shoulder, Draco shot her a look that said he was less than amused. "No, we haven't, and I don't anticipate that we will. That bridge is well and burnt."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Could you check on Lilah? She's in her playpen."

Nodding, she left the kitchen for the living room. "Hi, baby," she murmured, picking up a sleepy Lilah. Hermione frowned as she kissed her forehead. Returning to the kitchen, she mentioned that the little girl felt hot. "I think she's got a fever."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "She was fine before."

She moved closer to Draco, who felt the baby's warm forehead. "Has she eaten today?"

Draco shook his head. "Well, she ate some mashed carrots for lunch, but nothing since then."

"I think maybe you should run the bath so we can get the fever down," she advised. "After that, we'll try to get some fluids in her."

He shut off the stove and left the kitchen with Hermione closely behind. While Draco ran the water, Hermione undressed Lilah who clung to her as she whimpered. "It's alright," he murmured, prying his daughter from Hermione's shirt. Lilah began to cry as he lowered her into the tub. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry. It'll all be over soon."

When it was over, Hermione swaddled Lilah in a towel, dressed her, fed her a bottle, and rocked her to sleep. Draco sat down beside the crib as Hermione laid her down. "I'm sorry about dinner," she whispered as he drew her down to sit on his lap.

Draco shook his head. "Don't be," he replied. "I really appreciate your help tonight. I've never been good at handling her being sick. It's just such a helpless feeling, knowing I can't do anything for her."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek. "You did everything you can for her right now," she said. "Her temperature is down, she had a bottle. I think right now she just needs to sleep, and she'll be as good as new in the morning. You look like you could use some sleep as well."

He nodded as his stomach growled. "I think I might be hungry," he confessed sheepishly.

Moving from his lap, Hermione promised to come back in a few minutes. When she returned, she brought with her a bowl of pasta and two forks. "I didn't want your meal to go to waste," she explained, reclaiming her seat on his lap.

"You really think she'll be okay tomorrow?" he asked, ignoring the food.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know," she replied. "I hope so. It's no fun watching her suffer, and I'm just the nanny."

Draco shook his head. "You're more than just the nanny," he assured her. Glancing away, she blushed at the perceived implication of his statement. "So, um, was dinner okay?"

"Yeah, great," she replied, turning her head back to look at him. "If you want, I'll clean up before I go."

His arms tightened around her waist, holding her in place. "That sofa opens up, you know," he told her, pointing to the small sofa near the crib. "Sleeps two rather comfortably. At least, I'm guessing it does. It looks like it does."

Dark brows knitted together as she asked, "Are you asking me to spend the night?"

Draco nodded. "One of the reasons I love you is how much you care for my daughter," he told her. "I've seen how upset you get when she falls down. You really think you'll be able to sleep tonight not knowing how she's doing? At least if you stay here, you can keep an eye on her."

"I can't believe you're using your child to get me into bed with you," she replied with a laugh.

"Is it working?" he wondered.

She glanced quickly at the sleeping baby, then nodded. "Yes, I think it is."


	20. Chapter 20

What's the verdict on orange and purple? Also, I've decided to embrace harem pants. They just do amazing things for my hips. Like making it look like I have them.

* * *

Chapter 20

Draco was gone when Hermione awoke. She knew he had an early meeting, but she assumed he would wake her before leaving. Pushing back the blankets, she checked on Lilah who still slept in her crib. "Come on, baby," she murmured, rousing the little girl. Touching her forehead, she frowned. "Still warm."

With Lilah in her arms, she went downstairs and placed the baby in the playpen. Picking up her wand from the coffee table where she had left it the night before, she took the little girl's temperature and was shocked by the high number. She tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out for Draco's office. Her heart beat faster and faster with every second that passed. When he didn't answer, she disconnected the call and picked up Lilah. She stepped into the fireplace and dropped a handful of powder that would take them to St. Mungo's. Lilah wailed as she stepped out. "I know, baby. I'm sorry," she murmured, making her way to the reception desk. "Hi, I need to see a Healer. She's had a fever since last night, and it's gone up this morning. She hasn't eaten since late noon yesterday. Although, I was so worried about the fever that I didn't even think to see if she'd eat anything today."

The receptionist rounded the desk and attempted to take Lilah from her arms. Still crying, the little girl protested by clinging tightly to Hermione's shirt. "Please, ma'am, if you want her to be seen, I need to take her," the young woman said.

"Can't I go with her?" Hermione pleaded.

"Family only."

Having been unable to reach Draco, Hermione did the only thing she could think to do. "I'm her mother."

0000000000

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a message from St. Mungo's."

Draco rolled his eyes as he entered his office. "Looking for a donation again?" he muttered. Sheila, his secretary, stood in his doorway and scowled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I didn't sleep well last night."

"They didn't say what it was about, Mr. Malfoy, but the call came from the children's ward," she stated tersely. Though used to his sometimes abrasive behavior, she refused to tolerate it.

Looking up with wide eyes, he asked, "When did the call come?"

"A few minutes ago," Sheila reported. Draco got to his feet and passed her. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope everything is alright."

He nodded and smiled; his way of thanking her. Seconds later, he arrived at the hospital. He ran to the pediatric ward where he was met by Hermione. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do," she told him. "I couldn't get in touch with you, so I brought her here."

He held her, not sure if he was comforting her, or if it was the other way around. "Is she okay?" he asked. "Will they let you see her?"

"I, um, sort of told them that I'm her mother," she said sheepishly. "It was the only thing I could think of to be allowed to stay with her. I didn't want to leave her alone. She's sleeping now, which is the only reason I stepped away. I made sure to stay with her while the Healer was examining her though."

"What did the Healer have to say?"

Hermione sighed, pulled away from him, and rubbed her eyes. "She'll be fine. It's just the flu," she told him. "Merlin, he looked at me like I was crazy. Told me I overreacted by bringing her in. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"In here?" he asked, pointing to the door she stood in front of. Hermione nodded and followed him in as he entered. The Healer, an old man with a full head of gray hair, stood by with a clipboard in hand. "Excuse me? Did you tell my wife that she was wrong to bring our sick child to you? Do you have any idea who my daughter is? Better yet, do you know who _I_ am? Who _she_ is?"

The old man shook his head before the realization dawned on him. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry," he replied. "I never said she was wrong. It just didn't seem necessary. There's a simple potion for the flu that I recommended to Mrs. Malfoy. We've given it to Delilah, along with some fluids, and she'll be good as new once she wakes."

Arms crossed, Draco wore his sternest look. Well, are you going to take me to her, or do I wait out here until she wakes up?" he demanded. They were led into Lilah's room and left alone. "Too harsh?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why I didn't think of a potion," she muttered. "Merlin, I'm an idiot."

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You, Hermione, are a great many things, but an idiot is not one of them," he replied. "You did the same thing I would do. You did what any mother would do."

She blushed as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks," she mumbled. "It's silly, but I thought you might be mad."

"I am mad," he reminded her.

"No, at me," she clarified. "For just bringing her here. For not telling you first."

He stepped away from her as Lilah began to wake. "Why would I be mad that you took care of my daughter?" he wondered, picking Lilah up. "Hi, sweet girl. Great, and now she's cold."

Hermione straightened out her cardigan and draped it over the baby. "That should do until you get home," she decided. "I'll just pick it up tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I assumed that you weren't going back to work, so you wouldn't need me," she replied.

Holding out his hand to her, he waited for Hermione to accept it. "I'm always going to need you," he informed her. "And not just for Lilah. You're a part of this family now."

She blushed as she glanced down at their joined hands. "How is it you always know exactly what to say?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he replied with a smile. "Maybe it's just because I love you. You're my best friend, and the best person I can think of to be a part of Lilah's life."

"Are you going to ask me what I think you're going to ask me?" Hermione wondered nervously.

Smiling, Draco shook his head. "No, not right now," he replied. "I don't want to rush things or make you feel uncomfortable. We haven't been together long enough to think about marriage. All I know is that I want to be with you, and I hope you feel the same way."

Standing on tiptoe, she pressed her lips to his. "Trust me, I do."


	21. Chapter 21

I've been working on so many book with "2014" in the title, that I'm now starting to think that it's actually 2014. One day I'm going to comprehend time!

* * *

Chapter 21

Pansy wore a bright, beaming smile when Hermione returned home later that evening. "And where have you been?" she inquired.

Hermione yawned as she hung up her sweater. "With Draco," she replied. "Lilah's been sick. We spent the morning at the hospital. She's better now though. Why do you have your gloating face on?"

"It's not gloating face," Pansy replied with a roll of her eyes. Crossing the room, hands behind her back, she continued to grin. "There's something I need to tell you. It's the kind of news that's big and life changing, but I want you to know that I've really thought about it, and I know that this is what I want."

"What is it?" Hermione asked warily.

Pansy removed her left hand from behind her back, and Hermione received the first glimpse of the diamond ring now situated there. "Adrian proposed last night," she said. "Can you believe it? It was just so out of the blue, but there was no way I would say no. I love him, Hermione. I love him so much, and he's always been so good to me. Well, say something."

Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. "If this is what you really want, you've got my support," she replied.

The smile faded. "That's it?" she asked. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"No, I am," she said, taking Pansy's hands in her own. "I'm so happy for you and Adrian. I just...I worry that you're moving too quickly."

"We're not," Pansy replied with tears in her eyes. "We've known each other our entire lives. Adrian took care of me when I had no one else."

Hermione squeezed her hands. "I know, and I'm grateful to him for doing that," she agreed. "And since he's come back into your life, you've been the happiest I've ever seen you. But you've been together for a month. Why do you need to do this now?"

She pulled her hands away and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like the ceremony is tomorrow," Pansy argued. "We'll take our time planning it. Isn't there something romantic though about knowing so soon that you've found the person you want to be with for the rest of your life?"

Sighing, Hermione couldn't help but nod. It was also a scary thought. Instead of dwelling on her own relationship, she decided to be supportive of her friend. "I really am happy for you," she said, her smile now seeming more genuine.

"Happy enough that you'll be my maid of honor and help me with the planning?" Pansy asked. "Because, honestly, I don't trust Adrian to help. His idea of a reception would be a bottle of firewhiskey and whatever's on the radio. Although, I do like the idea of it being small and simple. I have no family, and he's an only child. So far my guest list is you and Draco and Marcus, if he can make it."

"I think that sounds perfect," Hermione agreed. "And you know I'll do whatever I can to help you."

000000000

Draco was rummaging through the safe in his office when Adrian stepped out of the floo. "So, that's where you really keep your millions," he commented. "A wall safe. Please tell me Lilah's birthday is the combination."

Unable to find what he had been searching for, Draco closed the safe. "Because you need more money," he commented sarcastically.

Shrugging, Adrian smiled and poured himself a drink. "I might," he replied. "My fiancee has some expensive taste."

"Fiancee?" Draco asked as his brows knitted together. "Are you and Pansy engaged?"

Adrian nodded. "I asked last night," he said. "Honestly, I wasn't sure she would say yes. I assumed living with Granger all these years would make her just as logical, but she said yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, trying to control his sudden temper.

"Just that Hermione's the type to think everything out, make a pro/con list, give you 27 reasons why you shouldn't do something," Adrian explained. "I'm sure it's what she's doing to Pansy at this very moment. Hermione let's her brain do all the thinking, not her heart. Pansy's the opposite."

Draco frowned. "I can't tell if you're insulting or complimenting your future wife," he commented. "And I'd appreciate it if you left my girlfriend out of this."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Adrian asked, refilling his glass.

Sighing, he shook his head. "After what happened last night, I realized that I want to marry Hermione," he confessed. "And it freaked her out. I didn't even ask her to marry me, but the idea of it made her panic."

"Do you really want to be married again though?" Adrian wondered. "I mean, look how things turned out with Astoria. You spent all of your time away from home and in bed with someone else."

Shaking his head, Draco replied, "It's different with Hermione. I'm happy with her. What happened with Astoria will never happen with her."

Adrian shrugged. "Maybe you need to tell her that then," he suggested. "She knows your history, and even though she says she's okay with it, maybe a part of her isn't."

He considered this for a moment, and wondered if Adrian was right. Hermione had a tendency to hide the truth from her loved ones for fear that she might lose them. It made him nervous to think that she really was upset by his past behavior, and that it might be the reason she didn't want to marry him.

"Or maybe she just thinks it's too soon," Adrian interjected, interrupting his friend's thoughts. "I'm sure it's the exact same thing she's telling Pans right now. I won't be surprised if she uses that brain of hers to talk Pansy out of marrying me before the night is through."

"Well, she would be doing her a favor," Draco stated with a smirk. "Listen, um, there's something I need to do tonight. Lilah's already asleep, so you don't have to do much. Just keep an eye on her?"

Adrian nodded, and though he asked what it was he needed to do, Draco gave no details. He entered his bedroom and removed a small box from his nightstand drawer before Apparating to Diagon Alley. Entering Gringotts, the wizarding bank, he approached the first available teller. "Vault 932 please," he said, handing over his key. The goblin led him down to the vaults, stopping in front of Vault 932. They climbed out of the cart, and the goblin opened the door. Inside, were various pieces of artwork and jewelry, mementos of Lilah's first year of life, and the family heirlooms Narcissa had given him before the schism. Sighing, he pulled the small black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Maybe someday," he said to himself as he placed it on a shelf.


	22. Chapter 22

Two reviewers had questions that I wanted to answer. The first was if the vault number (932) had any significance. It doesn't. I think they were the last 3 digits of an ISBN I was working on at the time. The other question is if the story is ending soon. Yes. I started working on the epilogue yesterday, and I'm hoping it have it finished next week.

* * *

Chapter 22

One word changed everything.

Draco had just returned home from work to find Hermione and Lilah seated on the living room floor with toys spread around them. "Sorry for the mess," Hermione said in lieu of a proper greeting. "I'll clean up before I go."

He shrugged as he joined them. "Don't worry about it," he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Staying for dinner tonight?"

Hermione shrugged as she accepted a wooden block from Lilah. "That depends," she said thoughtfully. "Will it get me out of selecting tablecloths for the wedding? Because my flat has been taken over by the bride-to-be, and the sight of taffeta is making me itchy. Also, I have no idea what the difference is between eggshell and off-white, and it's driving Pansy crazy."

Laughing, he got to his feet. "I think that can be arranged," he mused. "What do you say we eat out tonight? Then we'll come back here, give Lilah a bath and put her to bed, and then maybe you and I can spend some time together."

"Sounds good," she agreed, smiling as she looked up at him. Draco left to change out of his work clothes. When he returned, Hermione began to clean up the blocks while Draco picked up his daughter to ready her for an evening out.

As he walked towards the staircase, Lilah began to whimper. "Mama," she cried.

Draco and Hermione froze. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Hermione asked.

He turned around to face Hermione. "Who's that?" he asked Lilah, pointing to her.

The little girl said nothing until he inched toward the stairs again. "Mama," Lilah repeated, now pointing at Hermione.

"I swear, Draco, I didn't teach her that," Hermione said, beginning to panic.

He smiled as he closed the distance between them. With a soft kiss on her lips, he assured her that he wasn't mad. "Why do you seem so upset?" he wondered. "Is it about..."

"No," she replied. "No, I wasn't even thinking about Rose. I just...I don't want you to think that I'm trying to fill that role in Lilah's life. I know I told the hospital I was her mother, but I want you to know that I don't see myself that way."

He silenced her with a kiss. "It's okay," he assured her. "Honestly though, I'm not surprised. I know you weren't trying to fill that spot, but you have. It's only natural. You're the most maternal figure in her life, and she's never known Daphne. You've sort of become her mum."

"And that doesn't bother you?" she asked, taking Lilah when she reached out for her.

"Why would it?" Draco wondered. "With you, I know she's loved and taken care of. When she grows up, she'll have your brain to pick on school matters. Or she'll go to you for advice. Anyhow, the point I'm trying to make is if I had to pick my child's mother, it would be you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm starting to wonder if that was your goal all along," she joked.

Draco shrugged. "And if it were?" he asked. "It wasn't, but, you know, hypothetically speaking."

She chuckled as she looked down at Lilah. "If I could choose my child, it would be Lilah," she said.

Nodding, he excused himself from the room for a moment. Hermione watched as he took the stairs two at a time, and waited for him to return. When he did, his arms were behind his back and a smile lit up his face. He took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"I know that it wasn't that long ago that we talked about not rushing things, only weeks really," he said. "But I know that I want to be with you. I've never been in love with anyone until now, and I know we'll make it work. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you, Hermione Granger, marry me?"

There was nothing behind his back but empty hands. Hermione giggled as she dried her eyes. "I thought there would be a ring."

Draco blushed. "Yeah, so did I," he replied. "And then I remembered that it's in my vault at Gringott's. So, my hands are empty, but my proposal still stands."

Smiling, she slipped her free hand into his. "No, they're not," she murmured. "There is something I need you to promise me though, if I say yes."

Draco knew what she was going to ask. "Is it safe to assume that you're going to ask me not to do to you what I did to Astoria?" he asked, receiving a nod as a reply. "I wasn't a good husband the first time around, but I didn't love my wife. I kept hoping and hoping that the day would come when I would, but it didn't. You're different though. I never want to do anything that hurts you."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione gave a small nod. "I trust you," she said.

Draco tried to rein in his happiness. "Does that mean you're saying yes?" he asked. "Or are you holding out until you see the ring?"

Shaking her head, Hermione laughed. "I'm saying yes," she assured him. "But I do reserve the right to change my mind if the ring doesn't meet my ridiculously high standards."

He chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed her. "Let's go to dinner, and afterwards we'll stop by the bank," he suggested. "You can see the ring and make your official decision."

"What if I've already made it?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, not until you see the ring," he stated."You said you needed to see the ring first, and that's exactly what we're doing. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get her ready to go."

When Lilah again protested, seeming to prefer Hermione, she took over the task. Half an hour later, they left for Diagon Alley. Hermione held Lilah with one arm while Draco held her free hand. As they entered a small cafe, she noticed a man in a trench coat following them. "Photographer?" she whispered to Draco.

Glancing behind him, Draco scowled. "Probably," he replied. "As if it wasn't bad enough that a healer told the _Prophet_ that we're married, now we're being stalked. I ask the manager if we can sneak out the back way when we leave."

After a peaceful, uninterrupted dinner, they left through the back alley and Apparated to Gringott's. Draco was taken down to his vault while Hermione rocked Lilah to sleep in the bank lobby. Draco returned minutes later with a smile on his face and a small box in his hand. Getting down on one knee, he opened the box to reveal an emerald cut diamond ring.

"It belong to my great-grandmother," he explained. "She was the nice one. The one who didn't buy into the Pureblood supremacy nonsense. That's why I thought this one would be perfect for you."

Gently she slipped her hand from underneath Lilah and held it out to him. The ring slid onto her finger and fit perfectly. Hermione grinned as she stared at the glistening diamond. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"So, I can take that as a yes?" he asked.

Leaning forward, she kissed him. "Yes."


	23. Epilogue

As always, I appreciate everyone's support and love for the story. It's a bit sad when a story ends, but you know me. There's always something else up my sleeve!

* * *

Epilogue

"Who'd have thought you'd be getting married first," Pansy mused as she lined her eyes with a dark pencil.

Hermione, who was busy fussing with her hair, smirked. "Yes, well, we didn't have to postpone because of a baby," she remarked, glancing down at her best friend's six months' pregnant belly.

"Says the bride who refused to set a date until Lilah could walk down the aisle," Pansy muttered, rubbing her swollen stomach.

Hermione chuckled as she recalled the little girl's first halted steps. They occurred not long after the engagement. One morning while they ate breakfast, Lilah pulled herself up by the edge of the coffee table. Bravely, she let go and took two steps before falling down. Smiling up at them as Hermione and Draco held their breath, Lilah made a second attempt and took the remaining steps needed to reach Hermione.

"Did you see her at the rehearsal?" she asked, grinning. "You have no idea how excited she is to be a flower girl. She's been tossing things around the house in preparation. Draco didn't really appreciate it when she took his wallet and began throwing his money around the hallway."

Pansy laughed as she finished her makeup. "Is that what I have to look forward to?" she wondered. "Or do you think my baby will be as wonderful as Lilah?"

The door opened before Hermione could answer. "Sorry to interrupt," Draco said, entering with a hand over his eyes. "Someone missed her mum."

Lilah ran to Hermione and extended her arms. "Up, Mama," she instructed.

Hermione complied. "Draco, I'm not in my dress yet. You can open your eyes," she said.

But Draco refused to do so. "No, didn't you say it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?" he asked. "Enough has gone wrong in my life. I don't need any more bad luck."

Getting to her feet, Lilah in her arms, she stood before her soon-to-be husband. "Draco," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It's okay. Open your eyes."

He did as she asked. "You look beautiful," he said.

Hermione scoffed. "I've managed to line one eye," she pointed out. "And this," she indicated the bathrobe and sweatpants she had on, "is hardly an attractive look. You, on the other hand, look quite dashing in your tux."

"Same ones you wore to the Yule Ball in fourth year?" Pansy inquired as she finished working on her hair.

"Go get dressed," Hermione chided with a roll of her eyes. When Pansy left the room, Hermione turned her attention back to Draco. "Are you feeling okay? Not nervous or contemplating leaving me at the altar, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I had something I needed to talk to you about," he replied. Nodding, she stepped away from the door, and they sat down on the loveseat. "Remember a few weeks ago when I told you I had to go out of town for business? Well, it was a bit of a lie."

Hermione could feel her temperature rising as her heart pounded. "And this seemed like the ideal time to tell me?" she asked. "Not weeks ago? The day of our wedding, you're telling me this?"

He took her hand, holding it tight for fear she might bolt. "I swear, I didn't do anything bad," he promised. "Please don't be upset."

Hermione remained silent as he detailed his trip to France. He had gone with the express purpose of finding Daphne and asking her to sign over any parental rights she could claim to Lilah. "She didn't even hesitate," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "Didn't ask why I wanted her to do it. She just signed the papers."

"Why did you ask her to do that?" Hermione wondered.

He smiled as he pulled a small stack of papers from his jacket pocket. "Because I was hoping you would adopt Lilah," he stated. "We haven't talked about it, but it's been on my mind. You're already her mother. I thought it might be nice to make it official today."

"You really want that?" she asked. Draco nodded, and looked at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Did you bring a pen with you?"

He produced one from his coat pocket and handed it over. "Wait," he said as she took the pen from him. "Just because this is what I want, it doesn't mean you have to do it. If you aren't comfortable adopting her, I don't want to force you."

"I want to do this," she confirmed, signing her name to each line that required a signature. "It doesn't really change anything. At least, not for me. It just makes it official. I was going to be her mother either way."

Taking the documents back, he kissed her and stood up. "I'm glad it's you," he told her. "I'll let you get back to getting ready. Want me to take her?"

Hermione shook her head. "Pansy and I will get her dressed," she assured him. "See you in a bit."

Pansy returned shortly after Draco left with a sour look on her face and a comment about looking fat. "I swear, I'm not getting married until you're pregnant."

"Pay back, thy name is Pansy," Hermione muttered before promising her she looked beautiful. "I just hope the media attention dies down after this. It's been nonstop since the _Prophet_ got wind of our relationship."

"Don't think about them," Pansy advised. "Let's get you and Lilah dressed, and while we do that, you can tell me what Draco wanted."

They dressed Lilah in a smaller, fluffier version of Pansy's lilac-colored bridesmaid's dress. While they got her ready, Hermione told her about Draco's trip to France and his meeting with Daphne. She informed her friend that she had signed the adoption paper without giving it a second thought. "I'm really a mother now," Hermione said happily. "It doesn't even bother me that he went to see her without telling me."

"My, he really has changed," Pansy commented as she removed Hermione's dress from the hanger.

Hermione nodded as she undid her robe. "Yes, now if only other people could change," she muttered. Pansy didn't need to ask to whom she was referring. "It was Draco's idea to invite Harry and the Weasleys. They didn't even respond."

She stepped into the dress and Pansy began to lace up the back. "Don't worry about them," she said. "I know that's tough advice to follow, but sometimes things happen and you learn who your true friends really are. You've got Draco and Lilah who love you, I'll always be here for you, and soon you'll have a little nephew to dote on. Adrian is clueless, but you know he cares about you. I know Harry and Ron were your first friends here, but you've got a pretty loyal set with us."

Dressed, Hermione turned to face Pansy with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she murmured, hugging her friend.

Pansy nodded and let her go. "Okay, time to finish getting the flower girl ready," she decided, gently dabbing her eyes dry.

Lilah stared up at her from her seat on the couch. "No," she declared when Pansy approached. "No Titi. Mama."

Pansy looked disheartened, but Hermione stepped in. "You'll get used to it when your little one comes," she assured her friend. "Sometimes they only want their mum. And sometimes they have to learn that Mum isn't available so someone else has to help them. Lilah, Auntie Pansy has to fix your hair so Mummy can finish getting ready."

The little girl pouted through the task, but allowed Pansy to do it. "Monkey," Lilah requested when she was finished.

"Sorry, baby. Daddy has Monkey," Hermione told her before turning to Pansy. "It's the only thing he could think of to get her to walk towards him. According to him, it's the only thing she loves more than me."

"Did it ever scare you?" Pansy wondered. "Becoming her mother?"

Looking at her little girl, Hermione smiled and shook her head. "There has never been a time since I met her that she didn't feel like mine," she admitted. "I fell in love with her the first time I held her, and that feeling has never gone away."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Lilah ran ahead of Pansy and opened the door with a little magical aid. "Day-Day!" she squealed as Adrian picked her up.

Adrian smiled as he twirled her around, despite Hermione's frantic pleas to stop lest she throw up. "Just a little preview of how I plan to dance with the loveliest little Malfoy," he commented. "Oh, Hermione, you'll never guess who's here. That Weasley. The one who runs the joke shop. I saw him talking to your mum, asking where to set up the fireworks show. Should I ask him to leave?"

Adjusting her veil, Hermione shook her head and walked toward him. "No, I want you to make sure he has a good seat," she instructed. "Fred and George were always really good to me even when I was turning them in for selling contraband on school grounds. Oh, and Ade, while you're out there, send my dad back? I'm ready to get married."

Placing Lilah back on her feet, Adrian straightened out his tux. "You sure you want to be a Malfoy?" he asked. "Because there's still time to back out."

Despite the roll of her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but smile. "There's nothing I want more."

**The End**


End file.
